You and me RIVAL!
by Lutanima-chan
Summary: "Pokoknya, aku mau ketemu Elli!" Ujar Claire. Dia pun pergi menuju Mineral Town, tempat dimana Elli bekerja. Tapi apa yang akan Claire lakukan, mengetahui kakak kesayangannya itu, ternyata tinggal bersama lelaki super datar yang selalu bikin Claire naik pitam melihatnya? Ditambah lagi ternyata Elli menaruh hati pada lelaki itu? Hanya satu tekad Claire, singkirkan lelaki itu!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**Halo semua~**

**Lutanima's back! ^^**

**Terima kasih, berkat internet positif selama berbulan-bulan lebih tidak bisa update cerita lagi... *mojok di kamar***

**Tapi tidak apa! Setelah download software anti internet positif #eh, akhirnya bisa update lagi! Yey! *nebar-nebarin kertas coret-coretan gak guna***

**Anyway! Langsung aja kita ke topik cerita baru ini! Di cerita ini pairingnya bukan lagi Jack x Claire, tapi tetep seru kok. Semoga (?) Kita liat aja nanti pairingnya siapa, yang pasti bakal langsung ketauan sih..**

**Selamat membaca! Semoga menghibur! Maklumilah kalau ada kegajean dimana-mana! *nyengir kuda***

**-Lutanima-**

**-oOo-**

Baju-baju, sudah. Perlengkapan mandi, sudah. Boneka sapi kesayangan, sudah!

"Yap! Selesai!"

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali! Tau kenapa? Karena hari ini aku akan pergi menemui seseorang yang sangat kukagumi! Benar-benar sosok idaman yang ideal bagiku! Setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya saatnya tiba!

"Kamu sudah siap, Claire?" Tanya mama yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dari tadi.

"Sudah-sudah!"

Sambil menggeret koperku, aku pun berjalan menuju mobil, kemudian membuka bagasi mobilnya. Lalu memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi..

**BRUAAKK! BRAK!**

"CLAIRE! SUARA APAAN TUH?!" Mama yang panik kalau-kalau mobil barunya kenapa-kenapa itu, langsung mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela mobil.

"Hehehe.. Tanganku licin mah.." Claire nyengir pepsodent, sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mama pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya, lalu memakainya. Padahal hari masih pagi.. Kayaknya sinar ultraviolet aja belum muncul deh!

Dan.. Mama pun mulai menginjak gas mobilnya.

"Haah.. Kau ini benar-benar serius ya.. Padahal kukira kau cuma bercanda.." Ujar sang mama.

"Maksud mama? Tentu saja aku ini serius! Aku ini benar-benar mengagumi dirinya! Dia itu hebat sekali! Dan sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri!" Jawab Claire antusias. Mama hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Hee.. Sekarang dia sudah bekerja sebagai perawat di... Mineral Town ya? Sayang sekali ya.. Desa kecil begitu.. Kau yakin mau kesana?" Ujar mama dengan nada mengejek.

"U-ukh! Aku yakin kok! Pokoknya aku harus ketemu Elli!"

Ya, Elli. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua daripada aku, dan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Dia adalah kakak kelas sekaligus teman sejak kecilku. Aku selalu mengaguminya semenjak aku kecil. Elli itu benar-benar tipe perempuan sejati. Dia pintar, cantik, anggun, serba bisa, dan yang terpenting..

Dia sangat baik hati!

Sayang semenjak dia lulus dari sekolah perawatan, dia memutuskan untuk praktek di desa terpencil. Mineral Town. Heran. Desa kok namanya Town. Town kan artinya kota dalam bahasa inggris? Biarlah, suka-suka walikotanya.

Ehm!

Karena itulah, kami harus berpisah selama 3 tahun. Dan karena disana sama sekali tidak ada sinyal, kami pun harus melakukan aksi surat menyurat untuk berkomunikasi. Hah.. Aku merasa seperti kembali ke zaman purba selama 3 tahun itu.

Tapi yang jelas, saat ini! Di liburan yang kudapat ini, aku akhirnya bisa pergi mengunjungi kak Elli yang sudah 3 tahun tidak kutemui! Aahh! Aku senang sekali!

Tanpa sadar, Claire tertawa-tawa sendiri. Dan sang mama yang melihatnya pun, mulai mengkhawatirkan masa depan anaknya.

"Kamu itu.. Di umur yang hampir 17 tahun itu, harusnya yang ada di pikiran gadis sepertimu itu adalah laki-laki! Laki-laki! Hah.. Tapi coba kau lihat dirimu.. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya Elli.. Elli.."

"Biarin! Aku melakukan ini karena aku mengaguminya! Dia adalah idolaku.." Jawab Claire sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Sang mama geleng-geleng kepala lagi.

"Memangnya kau tahan tinggal di desa seperti itu? Mana kau ini paling takut sama hewan buas dan sebagainya kan?"

"Aah! Mama! Aku tidak takut kok! Lagipula di desa cuma ada hewan ternak kan? Tidak mungkin ganas-ganas!" Ujar Claire sambil menyalakan radio untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Claire sengaja memasang channel Mineral Town untuk mendengarkan berita dari sana. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan berita tentang desa itu, akan ada sedikit bayangan tentang kehidupan di sana. Radio itu pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

_[Topik pagi ini mengenai Mineral Town! Sebuah desa yang berada di sebuah pulau kecil! Seekor ayam lari dari kandangnya dan mencakar sang pemilik! Hebohnya, pemilik ditemukan pingsan dengan pakan ayam disekujur tubuhnya! 'Ini adalah bukti cinta ayamku padaku.' Begitulah komentar sang pemilik!]_

...

Radio sialan. Sekarang Claire menyesal telah menyalakan radio itu.

"... Tuh. Dengar kan?" Kata mama, tersenyum bangga.

...

" Tidak. Aku akan tetap niat pergi ke sana! Demi kak Elli!"

_[Kemudian, masih dari Mineral Town, ditemukan seekor sapi kesurupan yang nyangkut di pohon setelah menubruk salah satu warga dan puluhan bangku di alun-alun kota!]_

"..."

**Pip!**

Claire segera mematikan radio itu, sebelum dia membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

((Kurasa aku akan sangat sering bertemu kak Elli jika sudah tiba disana.

Sebagai seorang pasien tentunya.)) Ujar Claire, dalam hati.

**-Di pelabuhan-**

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Tanya mama memastikan.

"Iya, sudah semua kok."

Kutatap mata mama yang sudah mulai memerah itu. Sebenarnya aku juga kurang tega meninggalkan mama sendirian. Maklum, aku anak satu-satunya dan mama sudah bercerai dengan papa. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kak Elli. Tapi melihat mama sedih begini.. Aku jadi tidak tega..

"Mah.. Kok mata mama merah gitu.." Ujarku sambil berusaha bercanda. Untuk menghilangkan suasana sendu.

"Ah.. Ini? Tadi di kacamata hitamnya banyak debu, jadi gini deh! Kamu sih.. Minjem-minjem kacamata mama gak dibersihin! Ya udah! Cepat berangkat! Kalau udah gak betah, pulang aja ke rumah! Tapi inget, mama mau pergi sama temen-temen mama ke Australia selama 2 minggu! Jadi, minta aja kunci rumah kita ke tetangga sebelah, Okey? Ya udah, mama mau arisan dulu! Baai!" Mama pun mencium pipi kananku, melangkah masuk ke mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

... Lupakan! Ayo berangkat.

**-Mineral Town-**

"Silahkan turun, nona."

Sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, Claire pun turun perlahan dari kapal. Dia pun menghirup nafasnya. Yap, bau laut. Asin sekali. Mantap.

Dan dia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Oke.. Tampaknya keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak nampak hewan ternak gila di manapun.

Claire segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang kapten kapal, kemudian berjalan mengitari pantai sambil melihat ke sebuah kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Hmmm.. Menurut peta yang digambar Elli.. Kalau aku berjalan lurus dari pelabuhan.. Akan ada Inn. Lalu belok kiri.. Dan.. Itu klinik!"

Dan Claire pun mulai berjalan. Dia tiba di alun-alun kota. Tempatnya sangat bersih, dan benar-benar berbeda dari pikirannya sebelumnya, yang mengira bahwa Mineral Town adalah desa pelosok yang benar-benar ketinggalan jaman.

"Kelihatannya aku akan betah tinggal disini." Ujarnya.

Kemudian, setelah melewati Inn, Claire baru sadar bahwa saat ini, di depannya ada 2 rumah yang saling bersebelahan.

"... Kliniknya.. Yang mana?"

Claire berusaha mendekati kedua bangunan itu. Dia sadar bahwa kedua rumah tersebut memiliki sebuah papan nama di depannya masing-masing. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Claire mendekati papan tersebut, dia mundur lagi. Kenapa? Rupanya papan itu sudah ditumbuhi jamur dan tidak bisa terbaca lagi tulisannya. Memang benar-benar pantas disebut desa pelosok.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana ini..?"

Setelah beberapa menit ber cap cip cup ria, Claire pun memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu rumah di depannya. Begitu dia mengetok dan membuka ganggang pintunya..

"TU-TUNGGU!"

Salah seorang di dalam ruangan itu berteriak. Tampaknya, itu adalah suara pria yang berada di kasir. Claire pun melihat sekelilingnya. Dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini jelas bukan klinik. Melainkan sejenis supermarket.

"Mmm?" Lelaki berjas putih yang sedang bertatapan dengan pria di kasir itu pun, menjawab dengan santai. Claire tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena saat ini, tubuh lelaki itu membelakanginya.

"K-kau belum bayar hutangmu kemarin.. kan..?" Ujar pria di kasir itu. Astaga, dia kelihatan lemah sekali.

"Hm, catat saja di tagihanku. Suatu saat aku akan bayar." Jawab lelaki berjas tersebut.

"Ta-tapi.. itu sudah kelima kalinya kau.."

"Hm." Ujar lelaki itu.

_((Waduh! Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?))_ Claire berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai seorang warga negara yang baik dan pembela keadilan, Claire pun tidak terima dengan adanya penganiayaan terhadap orang yang lemah seperti ini. (?) Dia pun segera berlari dan menerjang orang berjas putih itu.

"HEI KAUU.."

**Syuutt!**

Claire mengangkat kerah lelaki itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertatapan dengan lelaki itu. Ternyata.. Ternyata wajahnya..

Wajahnya...

...

Emang wajah ngajak ribut. Datar banget. Kayak aspal.

"Hm? Ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Tanyanya. Claire pun tersadar dalam lamunannya.

"Aku dengar semuanya tadi! Kau itu penghutang kejam yang membiarkan pria lemah ini melarat karena disiksa olehmu kan?!"

"Hm?" Hanya satu titik yang berubah dari wajah datarnya. Alisnya turun 0,5 mili dari tempat semula. Dan entah kenapa Claire bisa tau itu.

"Iya! Cepat bayar hutangmu!" Paksa Claire sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu layaknya di film-film. Tapi karena gak kuat, alhasil, Claire cuma membuat kerah orang itu lecek karena dari tadi diremes-remes sama dia.

"Hm." Jawabnya tanpa basa basi, sambil melepaskan tangan Claire dari kerahnya dengan mudahnya.

Mendengar jawaban lelaki itu, Claire jadi panas sendiri. Dia pun mencak-mencak dan menghalangi jalan lelaki itu.

"Heeh! Kau itu! Tidak ada sopannya sama sekali! Hargai orang dong! Aku melakukan ini untuk membawamu ke jalan yang benar!" Ujar Claire dengan lagak seorang imam.

".. Hm.." Ujarnya sambil menyapu-nyapu kerahnya, layaknya penuh debu. Claire pun makin naik pitam.

"Ihhh! Tungguu!"

**BREETT!**

Claire menarik jas orang itu hingga mulai terdengar suara robekan.

"?!" Lelaki itu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Claire.

"Cepat bayaarrr!" Claire terus menarik jas itu.

"Ka-kalian.. hen-hentikan.." Pria di kasir itu hanya panik di tempat.

**Breteett pretet PRET!**

Entah kenapa suara robekannya makin lama makin aneh.

"H-Heii!" Wajah orang itu makin pucat melihat jasnya yang sudah mulai membentuk pola baru.

"Bayar dulu!"

"Sudah kubi..."

**KREEK**

Pintu masuk pun terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Permisi Jeff, aku ingin membayar... loh?"

Claire terpaku. Saat ini di depan matanya.. Di depan matanya ada..

"ELLI!"

**GREP!**

Claire segera melepaskan tangan dari jas yang sudah mulai butut akibat dia tarik-tarik itu, kemudian memeluk Elli dengan erat hingga mereka hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Elli! Elli! Aku kangen!"

"C-claire? Kamu Claire kan? Bagaimana kamu bisa kesini?" Tanya Elli yang masih kebingungan.

"Jadiceritanyaakusedangliburandanmamamemngijinkankubermainkesinisebentardan.."

"Ehm.. Claire, ceritanya nanti dulu ya. Sebelumnya.." Elli menunjuk ke arah pria di kasir yang sudah bersembunyi di kolong meja dan lelaki tadi yang sedang meratapi nasib jasnya yang sudah bolong itu. "Boleh tolong jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Ah... Baiklah."

**-oOo-**

"Hahahaha!"

"Elli.. Itu tidak lucu!" Ujar Claire sambil menutup mulut Elli. Sudah 20 menit yang lalu setelah Elli membawa Claire menuju klinik, dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Haha, itu lucu sekali. Kau memang tidak berubah, Claire." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Elli, Claire langsung merasa senang. Seniornya ini memang sangat dia kagumi! Tunggu.. Bukan berarti Claire lesbi ya!

Claire menatap Elli dari atas sampai bawah. Seniornya ini memang tidak banyak berubah selama 3 tahun ini. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin dia tanyakan kepadanya.

"Elli.. Kemana rambut panjangmu itu..?"

"Eh? Ah? Ini.. Hehe.. Kupotong tentunya." Ujarnya tersipu.

"Tapi kena.."

**KREKK**

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang masuk ke dalam klinik. Dan Claire kenal betul pemilik wajah datar super menyebalkan itu.

"Ah, Dokter. Selamat datang kembali."

"BUOOHHOOOKK!" Claire tersedak.

Claire langsung memelototi orang itu. Dokter? DOKTER?! Orang kayak begini dokter?! Pemilik wajah super datar dan serata jalan aspal yang habis di pel pakai super pel begini... Oke. Itu lebay. Tapi sungguh... Dokter?! Dan lagi.. Dia suka ngutang?! Kurang hebat apa coba dokter satu ini..

Merasa risih dipelototi, lelaki yang katanya seorang 'Dokter' itupun langsung ambil suara.

"Hei, perempuan yang bukan perempuan. Tolong jangan menambah pekerjaanku. Aku bisa repot kalau matamu sampai copot karena melihatku dengan cara seperti itu." Ujarnya. Rupanya dia bisa ceramah juga.

"A-apaa..." Sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Claire pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya, sambil berkomat-kamit.

(( . . . .sialan.))

Sementara Dokter yang tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang Claire lakukan itu pun segera masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, Claire. Lalu.. Kau akan tinggal dimana selama disini?" Tanya Elli, berusaha menghilangkan suasana kelam yang dia bahkan tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

"... Ah!..."

Melihat ekspresi Claire, Elli langsung ber-sweat drop.

"Hah.. Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di klinik ini." Ujar Elli.

"Ehh? Elli tinggal di klinik? Padahal kukira kau tinggal bersama nenek Ellen dan Stu.."

"Hmm? Haha.. Tidak, karena kadang aku harus kerja sampai larut malam. Jadi aku hanya pulang ke rumah setiap hari Rabu."

"Oh begitu..."

Elli adalah anak sulung di keluarganya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berada di bangku SMP. Sehingga dialah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Karena itulah, saat dia pindah kesini untuk bekerja, nenek dan adik laki-lakinya diajak untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja kita bereskan barang-barangmu dulu ya! Setelah itu aku akan bilang pada nenek dan Stu bahwa kau kemari. Pasti mereka senang!"

"Oke!"

Setelah beres-beres, Elli dan Claire pergi mengunjungi Ellen dan Stu. Mereka sama terkejutnya juga dengan Elli. Tapi mereka ikut senang, terutama Stu, yang langsung memeluk Claire saking senangnya. Rupanya mereka hanya tinggal berdua, sementara Elli, tinggal di klinik. Dan mereka pun kembali ke klinik setelahnya.

Kemudian, Claire berpikir. Meskipun harus bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan, tapi saat ini Claire tidak peduli lagi. Dia bisa bertemu dengan Elli, idolanya, dan tinggal sekamar dengannya. Dia sangat senang!

... Tadinya mau bilang begitu..

Tapi..

"EHHH?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI SEMUA ELLI?!"

Saat ini, Klinik sudah mencapai jam tutupnya. Claire dan Elli sedang makan malam bersama di klinik karena hari sudah malam. Makanan buatan Elli sangat enak. Ya, enak. Tapi.. Tapi..

Kenapa..

"KENAPA ORANG INI ADA DISINI?!" Claire membanting meja makan sambil menunjuk ke arah Dokter, yang saat ini sedang berada persis di depannya, sambil dengan santainya menyeruput sup ikannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Claire?" Claire geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin kalau Claire ketombean, ketombe-ketombe Claire bisa terbang kemana-mana saking kencangnya dia memutar-mutar kepalanya. Untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Jelaskan padaku Elli?! Kenapa dia masih ada disini?! Hari sudah malam kan?! Kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya?!" Tanya Claire bertubi-tubi.

"Ya sudah jelas karena ini rumahku." Ujar Dokter sambil meletakkan piring dan mangkuk supnya yang sudah bersih. Mas, laper atau rakus?

"... Hah?" Claire mengorek kupingnya. Orang ini ngomong apa tadi?

"Itu benar Claire. Akulah yang menumpang disini. Dan, sekarang kau juga." Ujar Elli.

"Jadi.. Jadi.. Maksudmu...?" Claire speechless. Dokter itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya lagi.

"Ya, ini rumahku. Kalian menumpang disini." Ujarnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Elli pun dengan sigapnya menahan Claire yang hendak menendang bokong sang Dokter super songong yang sudah menghilang dari tatapan mereka itu.

**-Malamnya-**

"Elli! Kenapa kau tidak pernah membahas ini di suratmu?!" Tanya Claire sambil duduk di samping Elli, di atas kasurnya.

"Tidak membahas apa maksudmu?" Tanya Elli sambil mengoleskan pelembab di tubuhnya.

"Masalah lelaki aspal itu! Selama 3 tahun ini kau tinggal seatap dengannya?!" Teriak Claire.

"Ya, begitulah." Elli malah senyam senyum. Claire makin naik pitam.

"Ihhh! Elli! Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?!" Claire memperhatikan Elli dengan seksama.

"Aduh, kau ini apaan sih.. Tentu saja tidak. Dokter bukan orang seperti itu kok.." Ujarnya.

"BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU APANYA?!" Claire mulai emosi. "Tampang-tampang datar begitu jutru psikopat dibaliknya! Ingat pepatah ada udang di balik batu?! Nah! Pas banget tuh buat dia! Ada psikopat di balik muka aspal!" Elli hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haduh.. Kau itu. Tenang saja, Dokter itu baik kok, baik banget.." Claire mulai melihat ada rona merah di pipi Elli. Dia pun semakin pucat.

"ELLI..." Claire mencubit kedua pipi Elli."Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya rona merah di pipimu ini~?!"

"Eehh?! Ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak malu saat mengingat betapa kerennya Dokter selama 3 tahun aku bertepuk.. Ah!" Elli langsung mengubur dirinya di balik selimut.

"TUNGGUU! ELLI! ELLLIII!" Claire menarik-narik selimut Elli. Sia-sia, Elli tak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang.. Kau suka padanya.. Elli...?"

...

**BLUUSHHHH**

Seketika Claire langsung mundur melihat selimut yang dipakai Elli untuk menutupi dirinya itu, mengeluarkan asap yang super duper lebat.

"Elli... Itu tandanya... ELLII! JELASKAN PADAKUUU!"

Tampaknya, semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Claire perkirakan.

Dan tampaknya, bencana baru akan dimulai dari sekarang.

**(-_-") …. bersambung?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

**Hai semua~!**

**Maaf karena untuk sementara agak lama updatenya, karena author masih menghadapi ujian... *mojok di kamar*, tolong didoakan semoga tidak remedial ya! Amin! (?)**

**Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat reviewnya! Author akan berusaha membuat jalan ceritanya lebih menarik, seru, kocak, dan pastinya semoga jelas jalan ceritanya!**

** Ariel Wu'i : makasih banyak selama ini udah baca ff sayaa! / Buat harta berharga, lagi dipikirin mau bikin sequelnya kayak gimana.. hehe...**

**Yak, langsung saja, selamat membaca! Semoga menghibur! Mohon kritik dan saran~ ^^**

**-Lutanima-**

**Cip cip cip**

...

**Cip cip cip**

...

**Cip cip**

**BRAAKKK!**

"BERISIK WOOOOIIIII!"

Seketika, burung yang tadinya sedang bernyanyi ria, langsung terbang semua begitu Claire menghentakkan jendelanya dengan penuh amarah. Betul-betul pas ditambah dengan tampangnya yang sangat mendukung. Rambut super kucel kayak tidak dikeramas berhari-hari, mata sembab, gigi bergemetar, dan air mata kering menghiasi pipinya. Serta tidak lupa, boneka sapi kesayangannya yang sudah mulai remuk ia peluki semalaman.

Yap teman-teman,

Claire syok.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Claire sangat mengidolakan Elli. Kakak seniornya. Tetapi begitu mendengar kabar duka yang sangat menyiksa batinnya semalaman itu, dia pun langsung kehilangan semangatnya. Kenapa? Ya.. Kakak idolanya itu.. Menyukai si muka aspal itu.

Elli sangat cantik. Memang rambutnya sudah tidak sepanjang dulu, tapi dia tetap terlihat anggun. Sepantasnya dia mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik, seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Seorang pangeran sejati.. Berkuda putih.. Dengan penuh wibawa dan dengan otot..

**TRING!**

Tiba-tiba muncul wajah Ade Rai dengan badan supernya, menjadi pengantin pria Elli di hayalan Claire. Claire langsung cepat-cepat menghapus hayalannya. Lupakan soal otot. Lupakan.

Paling tidak.. Lelaki yang pantas mendampinginya tidak seperti dia. Bagaimana.. Kalau mereka sampai menikah..

**Teng teng tereng.. Teng terereng...** *BGM nada kawin* (?)

_"Elli.. Apa kau bersedia mencintai orang ini, dalam susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan sampai akhir hayatmu?"_

_"Aku bersedia."_

_"Dokter.. Apakah kau bersedia.."_

_"Hm."_

_"A-ah.. Baiklah.. De-demikianlah.. Ha.. Ha.."_

_"Selamat! Selamat!"_

_"Selamat! Elli! Dokter!"_

_"Terima kasih semuanya.."_

_"Hm."_

_"Ayo, kita foto dulu! 1.. 2.. Semua senyum!"_

Claire langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajah si muka aspal itu kalau tersenyum. Mungkin bakal mirip wajah voldemort lagi senyum. Ah, itu aja masih kebagusan!

Lalu saat mereka punya anak.. Kalau anaknya persis dengan orang itu..?!

_"Elli, bawakan obat ini ke rak. Cepat ya."_

_"Ah, baik suamiku~!"_

_"Ibu! Mana peralatan penelitianku?! Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi mikroba ini akan membelah dirinya!"_

_"Sebentar anakku~!"_

_"ELLI!"_

_"Iyaa~!"_

_"IBUUU!"_

_"Iyaa~!"_

"TIDAAKKKK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ELLI MENGHADAPI KEHIDUPAN MERANA SEPERTI ITUUU!" Claire mencak-mencak sendiri di kasurnya sambil melempar boneka sapinya ke atap rumah. Dengan nasib naas yang menimpa dirinya, boneka itu pun terjatuh dan mental ke kolong kasur. Elli yang baru saja datang hanya menatap Claire dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"C-Claire? Sarapan sudah siap.. Ayo, makan dulu.. Atau lebih baik.. Mandi dulu..?" Melihat senyuman di wajah Elli, Claire merasa hatinya luluh.

"Baiklah Elli.. Tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu!" Ujar Claire sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Elli, hanya plengo melihat tingkahnya itu.

Kemudian….

...

...

"... hei. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Merasa dirinya sudah ketahuan, Claire pun segera keluar dari kolong kasur pasien. Dokter pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata anak kota zaman sekarang itu punya hobi yang semakin aneh sa.."

"INI BUKAN HOBI!" Bantah Claire, dengan muka memerah karena malu. Elli sedang pergi mengantar obat, jadi dia pikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk meneliti manusia satu ini.

"Hmm..." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat padat tapi gak pernah jelas itu. Claire pun berdecak.

"Heh, kau! Selama ini kau tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam pada Elli kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan sok lugu!" Claire membanting meja kerja Dokter. "Pokoknya selama aku ada disini, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu dekat dengan Elli! Tidak akan!"

"Hm..." Claire mendecak lagi mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tergolong songong.

"Kaau..!"

**KREEKK**

"Permisi Dokter.. Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi badanku.."

Claire langsung buru-buru mundur. Dan dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pink, masuk ke dalam ruangan periksa. Dia tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Claire.

"Loh? Siapa gadis manis ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.. Pendatang baru?"

"Ah, salam kenal! Aku teman Elli.. Namaku Claire, selama beberapa minggu akan tinggal disini!"

"Menumpang." Tambah Dokter. Dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ck!" Claire mendecak pada Dokter.

"Hahaha! Oh begitu! Salam kenal, aku Lilia. Pasien tetap di klinik ini. Aku adalah pemilik peternakan ayam disini."

"Oh begitu.. Hahaha!" Entah kenapa langsung terbayang di benak Claire berita di dalam radio waktu itu. Rupanya pemilik ayam itu, orang ini?

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dokter memulai pemeriksaannya.

"Ahh, aku sudah mulai baikan. Aku juga sudah sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Dokter terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Karena itu.. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak perlu rehabilitasi lagi.."

"Lebam di tumit, kantung mata, bibir memutih." Tiba-tiba Dokter memotong ucapan Lilia.

"E-eh?"

"Kau masih sering merasa pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan kan? Dan lebammu itu adalah bukti bahwa kau pernah jatuh. Selain itu, kulihat kau juga jarang tidur. Dan bisa kutebak, lidahmu masih kurang peka terhadap rasa kan?"

"A-ah..."

"Terserah kalau kau ingin menghentikan rehabilitasi ini. Tapi resikonya, nyawamu sendiri."

"H-Hei! Dokter!" Claire langsung mencela. "Ja-jangan setegas itu.." Claire merasa agak tidak tega melihat wajah Lilia yang sangat sedih itu.

"... Tidak Claire. Dia benar. Penyakitku memang sudah parah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah Dokter, tolong obat yang seperti biasa ya. Dan bayarannya.." Dia terdiam sebentar. "Akan kuusahakan secepatnya." Jawab Lilia, kemudian pamit untuk pulang. Tersisalah Claire dan Dokter di klinik.

...

Sunyi.

"H-hei.."

"6.."

"Hah?"

"Kau nganggur kan? Carikan 6 daun obat biru dan 3 daun obat hijau."

"Eh! Enak saja kau me.."

"Di gunung banyak. Dari sini kau ikuti jalan saja. Lama-lama sampai gunung kok."

"Hei! Dengarkan ak.."

"Sekarang ya."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyuru.."

"Kau kira makan disini gratis?"

"Tunggu tapi kan aku..."

"Hm."

... Sialan.

**-oOo-**

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

"HAAARRGGHH! NYEBELINNN!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Claire, dia jadi mencabuti seluruh benda yang dia lihat di tanah. Yep, lalu dia masukkan semuanya dalam kantung plastik besar. Dan dia terus melanjutkan mencabut rumput sembari berkomat-kamit.

" . . . .sialan!"

Kenapa sih Elli harus suka sama dia?! Orang tanpa perasaan kayak dia?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

"KENAPAAAAAA?!"

**Koak.. koak.. koak...** *ceritanya bunyi burung di sore hari, terus latar belakangnya matahari terbenam gitu* (?)

**-Malamnya-**

"... Dokter.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau melihat Claire? Dia belum pulang.. Padahal sudah malam.." Elli melihat keluar jendela. Hari sudah gelap. Yap, sudah pukul 7 malam. Tapi batang hidung Claire belum kelihatan juga. Sementara, Dokter hanya terdiam, kemudian tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Loh Dokter mau kema.."

**BRAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu klinik terbuka, dan muncullah sosok mengerikan penuh tanah yang membawa empat kantung plastik hitam besar di tangannya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Dokter dan segera melemparkan kantung plastik itu ke arahnya.

**SRAAKK!**

"NIH! PUAS KAU!"

Kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Elli pun menjadi panik dan segera menyusulnya.

"Claire? Claire! Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?"

Sementara itu, Dokter, dengan empat kantung plastik penuh tanah, terdiam di tempat. Kemudian dia melihat ke dalam kantung plastik itu dan mendesah kecil.

"Apa saja sih yang dia cabut? Sampai sebanyak ini.. Benar-benar bukan manusia biasa.."

**-Tengah malam, di kamar Elli-**

"Mmm..."

**Srek srek**

Claire membalikkan badannya berulang-ulang kali. Dan kini… Kedua mata Claire terbuka lebar.

((AKU TIDAK BISA TIDURRRRRR!))

Mata Claire terbuka sepenuhnya. Yep, dia tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali. Walaupun ditemani boneka kesayangannya yang baru saja dia temukan tergeletak di kolong kasur, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa.

Claire pun melirik ke arah Elli. Elli sudah pulas tertidur. Dia jadi tidak enak untuk membangunkannya. Maklum, sekarang sudah pukul 1 pagi. Siapa yang masih bangun? Kecuali dia keturunan vampire atau semacamnya.

"Auch!"

Claire merasa tangannya sakit. Benar saja, saat dia melihat telapak tangannya, darah keluar dari goresan-goresan luka yang ada disana. Kelihatannya dia terlalu bersemangat mencabut rumput.

"Aahh.. Apa boleh buat.."

Dengan malas, Claire pun berdiri dan turun ke bawah untuk mencari obat merah. Dia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar tidak membangunkan Elli.

Kemudian…..

Claire menuruni tangga, seorang diri. Dilihatnya ruang klinik yang benar-benar sepi. Claire mulai merinding.

"Aduh.. Ternyata klinik kalau malam-malam itu seram juga ya.." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju rak obat.

Kemudian matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah jas putih di atas meja resepsionis. Claire tertawa kecil begitu melihat ada lubang di pojok kiri bawah jas itu. Siapa penyebab lubang itu ada? Tentu saja Claire! Hohoho!

Sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia pun mengambil jas itu dan mencoba memakainya.

((Sebentar saja gak apa-apa kan?))

Jas putih itu sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tapi memakainya saja sudah membuat Claire bangga. Dia merasa menjadi seperti seorang professor, hanya gara-gara memakai jas putih itu. Aneh. Claire mencium aroma jas itu. Aroma obat. Seperti aroma di rumah sakit yang dulu sempat sering ia kunjungi.

Sebenarnya dulu, Claire cukup tertarik di dunia kedokteran. Dulu, saat Elli masih kuliah dan sering praktek ke rumah sakit, Claire selalu membuntutinya. Bahkan dia sempat ingin mengikuti jejak Elli sebagai perawat. Tapi, mimpi itu langsung ditolak oleh guru dan teman-temannya. Alasannya karena dia liar. Katanya.

"Huh! Mereka memang menyebalkan! Aku bisa kok menjadi seorang wanita sejati!"

Claire pun mulai duduk di meja resepsionis, dan mulai menghayal jika dirinya adalah seorang perawat yang cantik, baik hati, seperti Elli.

"Ah, selamat datang! Apanya yang sakit?" Claire tersenyum sendiri di meja resepsionis seolah-olah ada tamu di depannya.

"Eh.. Kesannya kok gak enak banget ya? Jadi kayak restoran kalau bilang selamat datang.." Claire berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm! Hai! Hari ini apanya yang sakit?" Tanya Claire pada angin, sambil tersenyum pepsodent.

"Heh? Kok jadi kayak pasiennya sakit setiap hari? Salah-salah.."

"Ehm! Halo! Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Claire mencoba malambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, tapi kesannya sok kenal banget ya.. Ahh.. Aku memang tidak cocok jadi perawat... Kalau begitu.. Jadi Dokter!" Claire membenarkan kerah jasnya, membetulkan posisi duduknya, meletakkan jari tangan di dagunya dan mengambil suara.

"Ekh! Ehm! Yak, tampaknya penyakit anda memang cukup berat.. Tapi INGAT! Seperti yang kita ketahui, penyakit itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan juga! Jadi.. Anda harus menjalaninya dengan penuh semangat!" Claire mulai berdiri dan membanting tangannya ke meja, lalu tangannya dikepalkan ke atas, layaknya seorang pendemo.

"Kerahkan.. Jiwa dan raga! Seluruh iman anda! Percayalah! Dengan perawatan dan niat yang kuat, penyakit anda akan segera sembu.."

"Kau ini ngapain sih?"

...

Claire plengo. Dia mematung. Melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Do-dodo-do-do…" Claire gak bisa ngomong lagi. Dokter, hanya menghela nafas melihat Claire, yang sudah mulai memucat itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya, asal kau segera melepaskan jasku dari tubuhmu."

Jawabannya gak membantu. Sangat gak membantu. Mendengar jawaban itu, bukannya membaik, wajah Claire bertambah merah. Dan malam itu, teriakan Claire terdengar begitu keras. Untungnya tidak ada yang bangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Maafkan aku..." Untuk pertama kalinya, karena sudah merasa malu tingkat dewa, Claire menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih menutup wajahnya. Setelah ini, dia harus mempelajari cara untuk membuat orang lupa ingatan. Harus.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya.. Ada orang yang saat subuh melakukan hal seperti i.."

**BRAAKKK!**

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN! AKU TAU ITU MEMALUKAN!" Claire segera berdiri dari kursinya, dan menutup mulut Dokter. Sementara Dokter segera menepis tangan Claire dan menutup kupingnya.

"Hm. Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Hah.." Dokter terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia bertanya lagi.

"Kau mau apa malam-malam begini?"

"Aku..." Claire garuk-garuk kepalanya. Dia tidak menyadari luka di tangannya tampak semakin parah.

"Waoww!"

**Brrukkk!**

Claire terhentak sampai ia terjatuh.

"..." Dokter hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun. "Kau itu.."

"Aku tau! Sudah! Hentikan ceramahmu!" Claire mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wajah Dokter untuk menghentikan dia bicara. Disitulah Dokter menyadari keadaan tangan Claire, dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Wadaw! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Claire merintih menahan sakit.

"Luka ini?" Tanya Dokter dengan wajah serius-datarnya itu.

"Darimana lagi?! Tentu saja dari mencabuti rumput sialan itu.."

"Maksudmu.. Kau cabut pakai tangan kosong?!" Tiba-tiba Dokter langsung marah tanpa alasan. Claire hanya plengo melihatnya.

"I-iya..."

"Ckk! Diam disini! Aku akan segera ambil obat!"

"He? He? He?" Claire yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut saja. Tak lama, Dokter pun membawa semacam antiseptik dan mengoleskannya ke tangan Claire.

"Wow waow! Apa ini!? Kenapa saki.. Aww! Wiw! WOAAWW!" Claire menjerat jerit layaknya ayam kejepit pintu. Jeritannya makin kencang tergantung dari bagaimana Dokter mengoleskan antiseptik itu.

"Tahan! Salahmu sendiri mencabut rumput beracun dengan tangan kosong!"

"R.. RUMPUT BERACUN?!" Claire heboh sendiri.

"Rupanya kau tidak bisa membedakan mana rumput beracun, mana yang tidak. Hm!" Claire pun tidak terima atas ejekan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bisa membedakan kok!"

**Gyyuuut!**

Dokter menekan telapak tangan Claire.

"HIIIIYYYY!"

Claire bersumpah, ekspresi wajah yang barusan dibuatnya pasti super jelek. Untung yang ada di depannya ini bukan mamanya. Coba kalau iya, mamanya pasti sudah berguling-guling di lantai, terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi menderita anaknya. Ya, mamanya memang seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mengerti, kau tak akan mau menyentuh rumput beracun itu. Lain halnya kalau kau memang berniat bunuh diri."

"B-BUNUH DIRI?!" Claire langsung pucat. Ternyata, rumput warna warni yang dia cabut tadi.. Salah satunya ada yang bisa membuatnya mati?!

"Dan asal kau tau saja ya.. Dari empat kantung itu.. Kau hanya mencabut 2 rumput obat biru, 1 rumput obat hijau, dan satunya lagi rumput daun merah. Ini yang beracun. Sisanya, rumput liar semua." Dokter sedikit menekankan pada kata 'rumput liar'. Sial, dia pasti berpikir aku tidak dapat membedakan mana rumput liar dan rumput obat. Tapi tunggu dulu.. Dia memeriksa 4 kantung itu? Semuanya?!

Claire pun melihat ke arah baju Dokter. Dia baru sadar ada sedikit noda tanah di bajunya. Mungkin dia memang memeriksa 4 kantung itu sungguh-sungguh sampai subuh begini. Tiba-tiba Claire jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Mmm.. Itu.."

"Karena itu, tugasmu masih belum selesai."

"...Hah?"

Dokter memberikan sebuah kertas pada Claire. Isinya adalah daftar-daftar judul buku mengenai rumput obat. Tapi.. Kenapa jumlahnya sampai 3 digit angka begini?!

"... Apa ini?"

"Daftar buku tentang rumput obat."

"Lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku?!" Tanya Claire.

"Kau tidak bisa membedakan rumput obat kan? Bisa kau pelajari disana. Perpustakaan. Belok kanan, lurus terus sampai mentok." Urat Claire pun mulai keluar.

"Tapi siapa juga yang mau baca buku sebanyak ini?! Memangnya.."

"Rumput obat."

"Hah?!" Urat Claire mulai keluar. Rasanya butuh kesabaran ekstra kalau mau bicara sama orang ini. Ngomongnya selalu setengah-setengah.

"Selama kau tinggal disini, kau harus mengumpulkan rumput obat setiap harinya. Menumpang itu tidak gratis tau. Jadi kau harus membayarnya dengan bekerja. Kau tidak punya uang kan?"

"Aah.. Ukh..." Claire tidak bisa membantah. Dia tidak punya uang. Ibunya hanya memberinya uang untuk membeli tiket kapal. Sementara tabungannya ludes untuk membeli perlengkapannya. Dia juga tidak mungkin meminta Elli untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya kan?!

"Jadi paling tidak kau harus tau mana yang merupakan rumput beracun. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kau mau bunuh diri sih.." Dua kali! Dua kali dia mengucapkan kata itu!

"Ukh... Baik! BAIK! Akan kubawakan rumput obat untukmu setiap hari! Dengan begitu tagihanku disini jadi gratis kan?!" Claire menyerah.

"Hm. Bagus." Claire menahan kakinya yang sudah gatal untuk menendang bokong orang songong ini.

Mulai sekarang, Claire harus membiasakan dirinya. Harus.

Di klinik kecil yang terletak di pelosok desa ini, dia akan tinggal bersama Elli. Perawat serba bisa yang anggun, cantik, manis dan baik hati. Satu kata untuknya, "sempurna".

Sekaligus dengan bonusnya, yaitu seorang Dokter tanpa nama yang tidak memiliki hati nurani, bermuka datar layaknya aspal yang baru di pel pake super pel, dan super pelit. Oh iya, satu lagi. Tukang ngutang.

Hanya satu kata yang tercipta untuknya.

**S.I.A.L.A.N.**

**(-_-") ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

**Halo semua! Apa kabar?**

**Padalah besok masih ulangan, tapi author nekat malah main ff.. Ckck.. Jangan ditiru ya! (?)**

**Yap, langsung saja! Update chapter 3~ yeay! Maaf kalo gaje, dan segala macem kekurangan lainnya!**

**Semoga menghibur! Mohon Kritik dan sarannya!~ ^^**

**-Lutanima-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh? Claire? Pagi-pagi begini mau kemana?" Tanya Elli di meja resepsionis.

"Perpustakaan!"

**BRAK!**

Claire segera menutup pintu klinik keras-keras, lalu berjalan ke perpustakaan. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menuruti perkataan si psikopat muka aspal itu. Yep, sebagai imbalan-atau-semacamnya itu, Claire harus mengumpulkan rumput obat setiap harinya. Karena itu, di pagi hari yang sebenernya-sama-sekali-gak-cerah-baginya itu, dia akan mencoba menjadi anak rajin, di perpustakaan. Yang sebelumnya..

Sama sekali tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Lurus terus.. Sampai mentok.." Ujar Claire, sambil berjalan terus menyusuri jalan setapak.

Dan.. Dia sudah mentok.

Dilihatnya bangunan setinggi menara di depannya. Buset?! Ini perpustakaan? Kurang gede apa coba? Pantas saja si muka aspal itu bisa menuliskan judul buku sampai berentet begini! Perpustakaannya aja sebesar ini!

Dengan agak sedikit ragu, Claire pun membuka pintu perpustakaan itu.

"Permisi..."

Begitu dia masuk, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah dunia buku. Yep. Ini-luar-biasa-banyaknya. Bahkan sampai ke lantai dua! Astaga.. Hebat.. Hebat..

"Mmm.. A-anu.."

Claire yang masih mangap pun tersadar, dan segera menutup mulutnya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baginya kelihatan lemah.

"P-perpustakaannya ba-baru buka.. J-j-jam 10.00..." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Hoi, baru belajar ngomong ya?

Lalu Claire baru tersadar setelah menyimak kata-kata gadis itu dengan baik. Claire melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Pukul 06.00

...

Rupanya dia terlalu bersemangat.

"Tapi.. Khusus untuk hari ini.. Tolong bukalah pagi demi aku! Kalau tidak aku akan tertimpa bahaya besar! Sangat besaarr! Tolong aku!" Claire mendekap tangan orang itu. Dan aktingnya pun dimulai. Orang itu langsung pucat.

"Ba-ba-bahaya...?! Ga-ga-gawat.. Silahkan!" Ujarnya terburu-buru.

"Hehe, makasih!" Claire nyengir. Tampaknya gadis ini cukup polos. Untuk dimanfaatkan, tentunya. Rupanya, sifat licik Claire muncul lagi.

Kemudian…

"Obat.. Obat.. OBAT DIMANA?!"

**BRUK!**

Claire terjatuh di lantai. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia berputar-putar, namun dia tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari. Dari tadi yang dia temui hanyalah "Kisah menawan sang pahlawan, mayor kita semua!" Atau "Lelaki sejati? Itulah mayor!" Dan juga "Best Seller! Kisah cinta masa muda terindah! Mayor at the Paris."

Apa pula itu?! Dan siapa pula yang mau membaca BUKU SUPER MENCURIGAKAN KAYAK BEGITU?!

Oke. Claire mulai emosi.

Gadis itu pun mendekati Claire.

"A-ada yang bisa.. ku-kubantu...?"

Bukannya tersenyun, Claire malah memelototi gadis itu. Sial. Setelah 30 menit Claire manjat-manjat untuk melihat judul buku di paling atas, bersin-bersin karena debu yang ada di beberapa buku, dan pegel linu karena sudah beberapa kali keliling-keliling.. Dia baru tanya 'ada yang bisa dibantu' SEKARANG?! Oh Harvest Goddess..

"A-ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Sadar Claire memelototi dirinya.

"Kaauu..." Claire pun menghela nafas. Percuma dia marah dan buang-buang energi. "Bisa tolong perlihatkan buku tanaman obat dimana?" Gadis itu langsung tersenyum.

"A-ah! Kalau itu ada di lantai dua! Coba kau tanya dari tadi.. Jadi tidak perlu berputar-putar di lantai satu..."

...

Claire berusaha sekeras mungkin menutup mulutnya yang sudah penuh dengan beribu umpatan untuk gadis di depannya ini. Tahan Claire. Jangan keluarkan uratmu sekarang.

-Kemudian-

"Rangkuman mengenai tanaman obat.."

Claire membaca satu persatu judul buku itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil buku dengan judul 'Rangkuman tanaman obat, super praktis, singkat, padat, yang pastinya jelas!'. Walaupun judulnya singkat, tapi tebelnya udah ngalahin kamus dunia. Hebat bener.. Apa isi buku ini?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pelajari!"

Claire pun membuka halaman pertama dan..

**Brak!**

Claire langsung menutupnya lagi.

Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Dia gak salah liat kan? Barusan itu.. Dia melihat tulisan kecil-kecil tanpa spasi. Tidak mungkin dia harus membacanya kan?!

Claire mulai membukanya lagi per halaman, kali ini lebih cepat. Bahkan semua buku yang ada di rak itu dia coba buka satu persatu.

. .

"WOHH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBACA BUKU INI?!"

**BRAK!**

Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun membanting buku itu. Gadis penjaga perpustakaan itu segera naik dan menghentikan Claire sebelum bertindak lebih jauh.

"A-ah! Hentikan... Nanti bukunya rusak.." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa buku ini isinya tulisan semua..?!" Claire merintih. Sumpah, pasti mukanya kelihatan jelek. Banget.

"I-itu karena di rak ini memang buku seperti itu semua.. Ka-kalau mau aku punya yang bergambar.. dan lebih mudah.. I-ini.." Dengan mudahnya gadis itu mengambil salah satu buku di rak, dengan tebal gak sampe 50 halaman, dan isinya gampang sekali dibaca.

"... KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI..." Kalau Claire bisa nangis darah, dia akan melakukannya dari tadi.

"K-kau kan tidak tanya.."

...

Lupakan Claire. Tahan. Sabar. Tarik nafas. Ayo, kita belajar.

**-oOo-**

Setelah sekitar 40 menit membaca buku itu di perpustakaan, Claire merasa jauh lebih mengerti. Dia sudah mulai bisa membedakan mana yang beracun, dan mana yang tidak. Lewat gambar setidaknya. Kemudian, Claire memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu.

"Mmm.. Maaf.. Boleh kupinjam buku ini?" Tanya Claire.

"A-ahh.. Bu-buku itu.. Kelihatannya kau akan membutuhkannya nanti.. Ja-jadi.. Kuberikan.. Untukmu.." Claire langsung melotot. Ternyata dia baik juga.

"Su-sungguh?!"

"I-iyaa.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Claire langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Wuaaahh! Kau ternyata baik hati! Terima kasih! Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi teman ya!"

"Te-teman..?" Muka gadis itu memerah malu.

"Ya, oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku Claire! Kau siapa?"

"Ma-Mary.."

"Oh begitu! Salam kenal, Mary!"

Claire sangat senang. Dengan memiliki buku itu, dia dengan mudah bisa membandingkan mana rumput beracun dan tidak. Tapi buku itu kelihatan mahal.. Karena gambarnya sangat bagus.. Apa benar dia boleh memilikinya?

"Mmm.. Tapi gak apa-apa nih aku ambil?" Tanya Claire.

"Tidak apa kok.." Ahh, Gadis ini memang baik hati. "T-toh.. Buku itu gak laku disini.. S-Siapa juga yang ma-mau baca buku yang bahkan anak kecil juga ngerti i-itu.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

... Mmm... Boleh kutarik kata-kataku tadi?

**-Sore hari, di klinik-**

"Inii~!"

Claire memberikan sekantung plastik berisi rumput obat ke Dokter sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia sangat yakin kali ini, meskipun buku itu untuk anak-kecil-atau-apalah-itu, buku itu sangat membantunya.

"Hm?" Dokter pun mulai memeriksa tanaman itu satu persatu. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Claire.

"... Buku apa yang kau pinjam?"

((Yes! Akhirnya! Hasil kerjaku diakui juga!)) Pikir Claire.

Dengan bangga Claire menunjukkan buku keramatnya itu pada Dokter.

"Lihat ini! Jeng jeng!" Setelah memperhatikan buku itu, Dokter langsung menghela nafasnya. "Pantas."

"He?"

"Di buku 'mengenal dunia tumbuhan seri bergambar' untuk anak-anak begitu, kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana tumbuhan yang masih layak dikonsumsi atau tidak."

Dokter mengambil salah satu tanaman yang Claire petik dengan sarung tangan, dan membalikkan tanaman itu. Jeng-jeng~ Rupanya ada teman-teman di balik tanaman yang dibawa Claire.

"W-WUAH! APA ITU?!" Tanya Claire sambil mundur menjauh dari Dokter.

"Ini jamur. Dan ulat. Makanya, pelajari baik-baik."

"J-JADI.. Ta-tadi aku menyentuhnyaa?!" Claire langsung memucat dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sementara Dokter menghela nafasnya. Rupanya dia masih mencabut rumput dengan tangan kosong. Percuma dinasehati juga.

Kemudian melirik ke arah buku yang ada di samping mejanya. Buku yang Claire pinjam tadi. Dan membuka halamannya satu persatu. Tulisan dengan font sebesar hampir setengah halaman itu, nampak sangat jelas dan terbaca bahkan dari jarak 5 meter sekalipun.

'Ini namanya B.U.N.G.A L.I.L.I.'

Lalu ada gambar bunga lili yang cukup besar di halaman itu. Dokter meringis.

"Ini sih beneran buat anak kecil.. Dia itu.."

**-Malamnya-**

"... Huh.."

" Ada apa Claire? Masakanku tidak enak?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Saat ini, Claire dan Elli sedang makan malam bersama. Dokter sedang mandi, jadi dia masih berdua saja dengan Elli. Claire pun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada si muka aspal itu. Lalu berbisik pada Elli.

"Elli.. Maukah.. Kau mengajariku cara mencari.. Tanaman obat yang baik dan benar..?" Tanya Claire. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak bilang apa-apa soal imbalannya kepada Dokter. Dia tidak mau Elli menanggung biaya hidupnya selama disini.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba tertarik pada tanaman obat begitu?" Tanya Elli, terkejut.

"Sudahlaah! Ajari saja aku.. Oke?" Paksa Claire.

"Mmm.. Baiklah. Tapi jujur aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai tanaman obat. Karena itu bukan bidang spesialisku. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Dokter.."

"Siapapun selain dia, Elli?!"

"Kenapa denganku?"

Claire langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dokter muka aspal itu sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Dan yep. Dengan rambut setengah basahnya. Claire pun risih melihatnya.

"Hoi, muka aspal. Rambutmu masih basah tuh!"

"Hm? Ini? Biarkan saja. Nanti juga kering sendiri." Ujarnya, sambil mengambil posisi duduknya. Lalu makan.

"Ck.. Terserah!" Claire pun melanjutkan makannya juga. Tapi dia sadar. Elli kemana?

Tiba-tiba Elli datang membawa sebuah handuk, dan meletakkannya ke rambut Dokter.

"Ini Dokter. Tidak baik kalau anda sampai sakit karena masuk angin." Ujar Elli sambil mengeringkan rambut Dokter.

"Hm? Ah.. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak usah, Dokter makan saja dulu. Aku sudah selesai, jadi.." Elli agak tersipu.

**PRAK!**

Claire menggigit sumpitnya sampai patah sebelah. Lalu dia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan."

"Eh? Claire.. Tapi masih ada si.."

**BRAK!**

Dari suara pintu yang terdengar barusan, nampaknya Claire sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.. Mm.. Ralat. Kamar Elli sih… Dan dia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bersiap-siap untuk memanggil Gotz kalau-kalau pintu rumahnya rusak. Sementara Claire, di dalam kamarnya, segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Menyebalkan.

Dia merasa dirinya bagaikan serangga pengganggu diantara mereka berdua. Dia masih tidak rela kalau Elli menyukai laki-laki itu. Tapi melihat wajahnya saat Elli bersama muka aspal tadi itu..

**BUK!**

"Ihhh! Aku sebaalll!"

**BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!**

Claire memukul boneka sapinya itu berulang kali. Boneka itu hanya pasrah saja. Ya iyalah, dia kan boneka.

"Hah.. Kenapa sih.."

Claire mulai merasa sesak di hatinya. Dia kira selama ini, dialah yang paling mengerti Elli. Tapi ternyata, setelah sampai disini, dia baru tau kalau dia itu salah. Justru masih banyak hal yang dia tidak ketahui tentang Elli. Termasuk soal muka aspal itu. Sejak Claire ada disini, dia menyadari bahwa tatapan Elli hanya tertuju pada manusia aspal itu.

Ya, dia memang cemburu.

Dia merasa.. Kakaknya telah direbut, oleh lelaki yang sama sekali tidak disukainya.

Dan tanpa sadar..

Claire pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

-oOo-

**Tik. Tik. Tik.**

"Mmm?"

Claire membuka matanya. Gelap. Bagus. Claire terbangun di tengah malam. Lagi-lagi.

"Ck... Kenapa harus bangun di tengah malam sih?" Claire mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang enak. Sia-sia. Matanya tetap terbuka.

Kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya itu, Claire pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan melirik ke arah Elli. Yap. Elli tidur dengan pulasnya. Claire pun menghela nafas. Dan tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan buku miliknya yang ketinggalan di bawah.

((OH IYAA! BUKUKU!))

Claire pun segera berdiri. Panik. Jangan-jangan buku itu sudah dijadikan bungkus gorengan sama Dokter! Hei.. Meskipun itu buku bergambar anak-anak, buku itu tetap berguna untuk Claire!

**Kreet**

Claire membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun, lalu turun ke bawah.

-oOo-

"Aahh, syukurlah masih adaa!"

Claire segera memeluk buku keramatnya itu. Rupanya, buku itu tidak dijadikan bungkus gorengan oleh Dokter. Eh? Emang di desa pelosok begini ada gorengan?

Claire menatap bukunya itu. Kemudian dia membuka satu persatu halamannya, dan terdiam. "Memang sih ini buat anak-anak.." Claire menghela nafas.

Dia gagal lagi. Yep. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah bisa membedakan mana rumput beracun dan tidak. Namun, belum untuk yang layak dikonsumsi atau tidak.

"Lagi-lagi kau.."

Claire menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yep. Muka yang tidak asing lagi. Datar semulus aspal. Tapi kali ini dia memakai piyama dan rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Entah kenapa kalau begini dia tidak terlalu terlihat culun. Ta-tapi Claire tetap tidak suka pada muka ngajak ributnya!

"A-apa?" Tanya Claire, sambil menyembunyikan buku miliknya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hah.. Kurasa aku harus panggil Haris kemari untuk berjaga tiap malam.."

"Aku bukan maling!" Teriak Claire, lalu sadar suaranya terlalu keras, dia pun menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan lagi-lagi di tengah malam begini?"

Dan apa yang kau lakukan, setiap malam selalu menghampiriku? Rutuk Claire dalam hati.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya.. Mengambil buku ini.. Dan tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Claire.

"Buku?" Dokter melihat ke arah meja resepsionis. "Ah.. Buku bergambar itu.."

"Aku tau itu buku bergambar anak-anak! Tapi aku hanya bisa mengerti lewat buku itu! Buku lainnya isinya tulisan semua! Aku gak ngerti!" Muka Claire super kacau. Air mata sederas air terjun keluar dari matanya.

"Iya, iya. Hah.. Bersihkan dulu mukamu." Dokter pun duduk di meja resepsionis dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Lalu melambai-lambai pada Claire. "Sini."

"Heh?" Tanya Claire sambil menghapus air mata kekesalannya.

"Duduk. Mau kuajari tidak?"

Claire langsung mundur. Diajari? Diajari orang ini?! Dia?! Dia!? Mau sih.. Tapi aku kan benci dia?! Tidak-tidak.. Aku tidak akan mau.. Tapi.. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bisa belajar mengenai tanaman obat! Tapi.. Dia?!

Merasa dicemooh, Dokter pun menghela nafas. Dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ma.."

"TUNGGUUUUU!" Claire dengan cepat duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja resepsionis. Dokter hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mau-apa-kau-ini.

"Hehe.. Ayo. Ajari aku.. Pak guru?"

"..." Dokter terdiam. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Dia pun menyerah, dan memulai pelajarannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Jadi, dengan adanya bakteri ini, dia akan memperoleh sebuah bakteri baru yang akan menyebabkan tumbuhan ini berekasi dengan reaksi ini, lalu akan membuat sebuah reaksi baru yang jika disatukan dengan reaksi ini, akan membuat reaksi ini, dan menyebabkan reaksi ini menjadi reaksi ini."

"..." Claire memelototi buku yang Dokter keluarkan tadi, dan sedang dijelaskan olehnya itu. Matanya mulai memerah.

"Mengerti?"

Dengan kedua mata memerah yang melotot, Claire menatap Dokter. Kalau orang biasa, melihat ekspresi Claire saat ini, entah sudah kencing di celana, atau sudah kabur sejak tadi. Tapi si Dokter satu ini masih damai-damai saja. Ckck, kebal juga dia.

"Bagaimana..."

"Hm?"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGERTI SEMUA HAL BELIWET ITU?!" Claire membanting meja. Keluar juga sifat aslinya.

"Beliwet? Bahasa apa itu? Maksudmu ribet? Ah.. Tidak juga."

"Ya, tapi caramu menjelaskan itu.. Bikin semuanya jadi beliwet.. OM!" Claire sudah hilang kesabaran. Otaknya berasap. Makanya dia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

"O-OM?!" Dokter yang tadinya damai-damai saja, mulai bereaksi sekarang. Claire pun nyengir sinis. Yes, ketemu juga titik kelemahannya. Rupanya dia tidak terima dipanggil om-om.

"Dasar OM-OM! OM TUA! OM-OM!" Claire meledek Dokter.

"... Umurku masih 20 tahun..." Urat Dokter mulai kelihatan. Rupanya dia masih seumuran Elli? Hahaha, melihat ekspresi Dokter sekarang, Claire merasa menang.

"Dan aku 17 tahun! Kan lebih tua! Makanya, sudah tua terima saja, om!" Dokter nampak emosi. Tapi tetap menjaga image coolnya.

"Hee.. 17 ya? Pantas saja masih gemar baca buku anak-anak. Bocah." Claire naik pitam. Wuoh! Orang ini bisa nantang juga ternyata! Oke, Claire terima!

"Biarin! Dari pada jadi om-om pemabuk! Bocah polos jauh lebih baik!" Claire mengangkat lengan tangannya. Buset! Kamu mau apa nak? Tawuran?

"Maaf saja ya, aku bukan pemabuk. Dan apa katamu tadi? Bocah polos? Orang yang diam-diam memata-matai seseorang dengan sembunyi di kolong kasur pasien itu.. Polos?" Muka Claire memerah. Rupanya dia membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Siapa juga yang memata-mataimu!?" Jawab Claire, agak panik. Tapi sok gak tau.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa argumenmu bisa berada di kolong kasur pasien?"

"A-... Aku..." Claire terdiam sebentar. Mampus. Jawab apa nih? "M-mencari.. boneka sapiku yang hilang disana!" Jawab Claire. Berbohong tentunya. Mana mungkin Claire bilang kalau dirinya memata-matai Dokter? Bisa mendadak gila karena kege-eran nanti.

"Boneka.. Sapi?" Dokter speechless. Alisnya turun satu. Wajah Claire langsung memerah. Sial. Pasti dia dianggap bocah betulan sekarang.

"Maksudku.. Bukan boneka kesayangan seperti di film-film.. yang harus kupeluk tiap malam baru bisa tidur! Itu.. Cuma pemberian dari mamaku yang sejak kecil kubawa-bawa lalu tanpa sadar kebawa kesini..!" Claire panik, malah membongkar aibnya.

"Lalu, dari semua tempat di klinik, kenapa harus di kolong kasur pasien nyarinya?" Dokter pura-pura bego. Claire makin panik. Di dalam hatinya dia tau, kelihatannya Dokter sudah tau dia berbohong. Tapi Claire tidak akan menyerah!

"Bu-bukan! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tunggu.. Berarti kalau bonekanya bisa ketemu disitu.. Itu artinya kau membawa-bawa bonekamu ke kamar pasien?"

"Ti-tidakk! U-untuk apa aku membawa boneka sapiku ke kamar pasien! Aku selalu menaruhnya di kamar Elli!"

...

Hening.

"Heh. Kau ngaku bohong juga." Claire terdiam. Dia baru sadar dia salah ngomong. Dia gagal bohong.

"T-Tunggu! Ta-tapi.." Melihat ekspresi Dokter yang seolah berkata _aku-sudah-menang-hohoho_, Claire pun hanya bisa berdecak dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Terserah! Pokoknya sekarang aku mau belajar dulu!" Claire mengalihkan perhatian, lalu melanjutkan membaca buku Dokter, yang hampir isinya tulisan semua. Walau gak separah buku di perpustakaan. "Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Tambah Claire.

"Baik, silahkan." Dokter pun naik ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Claire yang berkoma-kamit sendirian di lantai satu.

20 menit kemudian….

"Ck."

Sial. Desah Dokter.

Berapa kali pun Dokter membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa tidur. Ini gara-gara gadis sial itu, pikirnya. Kenapa setiap malam dia selalu berbuat ulah? Ah.. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa dirinya harus bangun setiap gadis itu berbuat ulah?

Dokter pun bangun dari kasurnya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi. Dan dia pun bergumam sendiri.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya.. Di umur 17 tahun masih tidur sambil memeluk boneka. Dia benar-benar bocah."

Kemudian, dia terdiam dan teringat satu hal lagi. Dia segera berdiri dan melihat dirinya di cermin.

"… Aku belum tua kok." Rupanya, Dokter masih kepikiran ledekan Claire.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Dokter memutuskan untuk membuat minuman di lantai satu. Dia pun turun, sambil mengecek keadaan Claire. Saat dia menuruni tangga, dia langsung menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga."

Dokter pun berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Dilihatnya Claire yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas buku yang baru dia buka halaman pertamanya itu. Dokter menghela nafas lagi.

"Katanya tidak bisa tidur.. Baru baca halaman pertama saja, sudah ambruk."

Dokter pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Claire. Dia hanya terdiam, sambil memperhatikan Claire.

"Ngrrookk…"

Heh?

Dokter melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Suara apa barusan?

Dia tau, bahwa sebagai seorang Dokter, dia tidak boleh percaya dengan hal-hal yang rada non-ilmiah. Tapi, dia juga tau. Memang banyak kejadian di rumah sakit yang ya.. Berbau mistis. Dan dia melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Hanya ada dia sendiri. Gelap. Sekarang masih terhitung tengah malam. Suasana yang _perfect _abis untuk membuat cewek, modus merangkul tangan cowoknya erat-erat dengan alasan takut tiba-tiba muncul setan dari berbagai arah, sisi, dan sudut. Eh tunggu. Kok jadi bahas kesana?

Ehm! Dan barusan, dia merasa mendengar suara yang familiar. Ya. Dia ingat sekali. Dulu, dia sering sekali mendengaer suara familiar itu. Suara ngorok dosennya saat kuliah. Namun, sang professor sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masa sih, saat ini, sang professor mengunjunginya?

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak mungkin. Dia tak percaya pada hal seperti itu. Mari berpikir dengan logika. Sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian disini. Dan dia tau hal itu. Tapi mungkikah...

"..."

Dengan muka curiga, dia menatap Claire. Dia pun menunggu, dan terdiam beberapa menit. Sebelum terdengar suara lagi.

"... Ngrrook... NGRROOKK..."

Dokter mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lalu menatap Claire dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ngrroookk... Mmm..." Claire membalikkan kepalanya. Gile. Gadis ini beneran ngorok. Dia yang ngorok.

"Pfht!" Dokter menahan tawanya.

"...Dasar... Merepotkan."

Dokter pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Claire, yang sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa aib keduanya, telah diketahui oleh orang yang paling dibencinya saat ini.

(._.) ...

~bersambung~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**Halo semua!**

**Yak, pertama saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Saya benar-benar senang sekali! Terima kasih! ^^**

**Langsung saja... Tanpa basa-basi lagi...**

**Inilah kelanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya, maaf kalau gaje! Mohon kritik dan sarannya**

**Terima kasih! :)**

**-Lutanima-**

* * *

><p>"Claire… Claire.."<p>

Mmm? Seperti ada yang memanggil namaku..?

"Claire.. Bangun Claire.. Claire!"

**Plop!**

Mata Claire terbuka keduanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Elli, dan yep. Tampaknya dia tertidur di meja resepsionis.

"Kamu kenapa bisa ketiduran disini? Kamu belajar?" Tanya Elli khawatir.

"A-ah…" Claire melihat ke arah buku yang semalaman dia jadikan bantal itu. "Tampaknya begitu.. Hehehe.."

"Aduh.. Kau ini.. Ya sudah, hari ini hari Rabu, jadi klinik libur. Aku mau mengunjungi nenek dan Stu dulu ya! Kalau kau mau nanti menyusul saja. Oke?" Ujar Elli sambil melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari klinik.

Claire yang masih setengah bangun itu pun berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Dia.. Belajar? Ah, iya.. Dan sempat bertengkar dengan muka aspal itu. Eh, tidak. Sekarang panggilannya menjadi om-om muka aspal. Claire tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

Kemudian dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya diselimuti. Heh? Perasaan tadi malam dia tidak bawa selimut. Pasti Elli! Pikirnya, lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oh? Sudah bangun?"

Claire langsung bergidik mendengar suara itu. Yep. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Kenapa, om?" Tanya Claire. Orang yang merasa dihina itu pun mendecak.

"Berhenti memanggilku om." Ujar Dokter, sambil memakai jasnya. Ups, ternyata jas itu masih berlubang! Hahaha!

"Kalau begitu.. Pak tua. Bagaimana?" Mendengar jawaban itu, Dokter pun memelototi Claire. Claire hanya nyengir.

"Hah.. Cepat cuci muka, sarapan, lalu siap-siap." Ujar Dokter.

"Heh? Siap-siap kemana? Klinik libur kan?" Tanya Claire.

"Ya, klinik libur." Dokter menatap Claire tajam. "Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kau libur."

…..

Hah?! Hah!? HAH?!

Yak, mari kita lanjutkan.

Setelah menyadarkan diri selama 10 menit, sarapan, dan bersiap, Claire dan Dokter pun pergi ke suatu tempat. Selama perjalanan, Claire terus berkomat-kamit. Seharusnya, Claire bisa ikut dengan Elli untuk bertemu dengan nenek dan Stu. Banyak yang Claire ingin bicarakan kepada mereka. Yah, tidak termasuk mengenai orang di depannya ini sih..

"Woi. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Dokter.

Claire melihat sekelilingnya. Yap, mereka sekarang ada di air terjun dewi. Tapi untuk apa?

"Mau apa kita disini?" Tanya Claire.

"Itu." Dokter menunjuk ke arah tanaman obat di bawah mereka. "Kau, bantu aku mencari tanaman ini." Dokter pun berjongkok, dan mulai mengambil tanaman itu.

Dengan menahan urat yang hampir keluar itu, Claire pun ikut berjongkok dan memilih-milih tanaman.

"Ambil dulu yang biru 10 ya." Ujar Dokter. Claire hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia tidak bisa menolak.

"Biru… Biru… Biru…" Claire mencari-cari tanaman obat yang berwarna biru.

Kemudian dia melihat salah satu yang mirip dengan yang pernah dia lihat di buku, dan mengambilnya. Tetapi sebelumnya dia melihat ke bagian bawahnya dahulu. Tepat! Ada kawan-kawan di bawahnya. Claire pun menjauh dari tanaman itu. Dokter yang melihat tingkah Claire pun berbicara.

"Rupanya kau sudah belajar." Merasa Dokter bicara pada dirinya, Claire pun membalasnya.

"Tentu saja! Kemarin aku belajar semalaman!" Ujar Claire pamer. Tentu saja bohong.

"Heh. Kalau baru baca halaman pertama sudah tertidur, itu bukan belajar namanya." Balas Dokter.

"Ap…!" Baru Claire ingin membalas perkataan Dokter, dia terdiam. Leh? Darimana Dokter tau kalau dia baru baca sampai halaman pertama? Ah tidak. Bahkan dia baru membuka bukunya tanpa membaca sepatah kata apapun! Jangan-jangan..

Claire pun memelototi Dokter. Merasa dirinya dipelototi, Dokter pun menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, risih dipelototi.

"Darimana kau tau.. J-Jangan-jangan…" Claire terdiam sebentar.

"DI KLINIK ADA CCTV YA?!"

…

**Krik. Krik. Krik.**

"Eh? Salah?" Tanya Claire, setelah hampir 5 menit hening.

"… Bodoh."

Claire langsung berdecak mendengar ejekan itu. Dia pun langsung berlari dan bersiap menerjang Dokter.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah…!?"

Tapi Dokter dengan santainya menghindari terkaman Claire, dan alhasil..

"Heh?"

**BYUURR!**

Claire akhirnya tercebur ke sungai.

"Hah… Kau…"

"Cukup. Jangan bilang apapun lagi." Ujar Claire memotong ucapan Dokter., dengan sedikit kesal. Dan malu tentunya. Dia bisa melihat Dokter memalingkan wajahnya untuk menahan tawanya. Emosi Claire pun akhirnya keluar juga.

"Kalo mau ketawa jangan ditahan!" Teriak Claire. Sementara, Dokter hanya menarik nafasnya, lalu menatapnya dengan muka datar ala-nya itu.

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Gak usah sok suci deh, om! Tadi kau menahan tawa kan!" Ujar Claire sambil meraba-raba dasar sungai yang sangat dangkal itu. Andai ada batu, dia akan mengambil dan segera melemparkannya ke arah orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sudah, cepat berdiri. Bantu aku lagi." Ujar Dokter, sambil meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak menolong Claire untuk berdiri?! … Sial.

Sambil berkomat-kamit kesal, Claire pun segera naik dari sungai. Dia segera berlari mendahului Dokter, dan kembali berjongkok untuk mencabuti rumput.

"Pfht!"

Claire terdiam. Barusan dia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Dokter yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Kenapa lagi dia?!

"APA LAGI?!" Tanya Claire, setengah emosi.

"Celanamu.." Ujar Dokter, masih memalingkan wajahnya. Sambil menunjuk ke arah celana Claire.

Claire pun melihat ke arah celananya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kemudian dia meraba bagian belakang celananya. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar, masih meraba-raba bagian belakang celananya. Astaga! Karena sungainya dangkal dan dia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, pantatnya basah! Sial! Kenapa harus bagian _critical_ itu yang terendam air?! Dan kenapa dia tidak sadar tadi saat jatuh?!

"Kau habis ngompol ya?" Ledeknya.

"Tu.. Tutup mulutmu!" Karena malu, Claire pun langsung duduk, membelakangi Dokter. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menerima beribu ledekan dari om muka aspal ini. Karena kalau saat ini dia nekat berlari sampai klinik, itu hanya membuatnya tambah malu. Bisa saja ada orang yang melihatnya, dan benar-benar menyangka Claire mengompol. Claire ingin menangis rasanya.

"Haah…"

Menebak isi pikiran Claire, Dokter pun menarik nafasnya. Dia pun melepas jasnya dan meletakkannya hingga menutupi tubuh Claire.

"Pakai saja. Tidak akan kelihatan kok."

…..

…..

…..

Claire bengong.

Bengong.

Lalu segera mundur menjauh dari Dokter. Kenapa muka aspal satu ini?! Kenapa.. Dia tiba-tiba baik begini?! Tapi.. Entah kenapa Claire malah takut melihatnya. Jangan-jangan… Ada niat terselubung?! Claire pun ragu-ragu menerima jas itu.

Merasa dicurigai, Dokter pun menghela nafasnya.

"Atau kau lebih memilih pulang dengan celana bekas ompolanmu itu?" Dengan secepat kilat, Claire menjawab.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Dan.. HEI! AKU TIDAK NGOMPOL!"

Muka Claire terasa memanas. Dia malu. Pastinya. Tapi ada hal lain dibalik itu. Dia mulai merasa tidak enak hati karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Dokter. Apa jangan-jangan dia mulai menganggap manusia aspal ini baik hati? Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak.

"Terserah." Ujar Dokter sambil membelakanginya, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, mencari rumput obat lagi. Sementara Claire, masih terdiam di posisinya.

Kalau Claire pikir-pikir, sejak tadi Dokter terus menahan tawanya. Dan selama tinggal disini, Claire belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Mungkin dia sok cool? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu di balik tawanya? Menyeramkan?

Merasa diperhatikan, Dokter pun menoleh dan mendapati Claire sedang memperhatikannya. Sontak, Claire pun langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Sial, kenapa dia jadi kepo begini?

"… Apa?" Tanya Dokter, dengan satu alis turun.

"Gak kok." Ujar Claire Claire sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia sudah bertekad membuktikan bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak pantas untuk Elli. Yup! Jadi kejadian ini pasti hanya kebetulan. Dia mungkin sedang kesurupan sesaat. Ah, benar juga. Ini kan tempat suci. Mungkin barusan dewi membersihkan hatinya dari sifat kotornya itu. Tapi pasti efeknya tidak akan berlangsung lama! Pasti! Pasti!

Claire terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei!" Teriakan Dokter mengangetkan Claire.

"A-apa?" Tanya Claire, masih setengah sadar.

"Ayo, bantu aku. Kau belum mengumpulkan satu rumput obat pun! Ingat, b.i.a.y.a." Ujar Dokter menekankan kata terakhirnya itu. Claire pun mendecak, kemudian berjongkok dan mulai mencari rumput obat lagi.

Apa kubilang? Efeknya hanya sementara waktu. Benar kan?

**-oOo-**

**Disisi lain…..**

"Nenek, Stu! Aku datang!"

Elli masuk ke dalam rumah neneknya itu, dan langsung dipeluk oleh dekapan erat sang adik.

"Elli! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Stu, kau membuatku susah berjalan! Hahaha!" Ujar Elli sambil mengelus kepala adik kecilnya itu. Nenek mereka, Ellen, hanya tertawa melihat tingkah akrab kedua cucunya.

"Hari ini kau sendiri, Elli?" Tanya Ellen.

"Ah, iya.. Soalnya Claire…" Elli terdiam. Dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Mendadak, Dokter membawa Claire pergi ke gunung. Claire juga tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari apa yang Elli lihat, Claire terlihat tidak senang. Elli benar-benar ingin tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan setelah mengunjungi Stu dan nenek.

Ellen tampaknya dapat membaca pikiran Elli. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Masih bertepuk sebelah tangankah?"

Seketika wajah Elli memerah. Dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, dia menatap neneknya tajam.

"Nenek! Bicara apa sih?!"

"Heee.. Tak usah disembunyikan. Orang tua itu tau segalanya. Hahaha!" Ujar Ellen. Sementara Stu, mulai menarik-narik baju Elli.

"Elli, maksud nenek apa?" Elli hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Apa dia sebegitu mudah ditebak? Bahkan Claire juga langsung mengetahuinya saat mereka baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tapi, apakah Dokter menyadarinya…

Ellen menatap Elli yang saat ini sedang tertunduk, tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ellen pun tersenyum, dan menepuk pundak Stu.

"Stu, nenek ingin kau mengantarkan kue ini ke Claire. Kau bisa kan? Elli, tolong temani dia ya." Seketika wajah Elli menjadi cerah.

"Oke! Serahkan kepadaku, nek! Ayo Elli!" Ujar Stu sambil menarik baju Elli.

"Ah, iya.. Mmm.. Nenek…" Elli menatap neneknya yang saat ini sedang menatap balik dirinya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali!" Ujar Elli sambil berlari keluar, meninggalkan Stu dibelakang.

"Eh! Elli! Tungguu!" Stu pun mengejar Elli. Ellen hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, beginilah jadinya."

**-oOo-**

"Elli… Hah… Hah.. Pelan-pelan…"

Elli yang tersadar telah meninggalkan adiknya jauh di belakang, segera berlari menghampiri adiknya. Dia pun menekuk kakinya, agar dapat menatap Stu dengan jelas.

"Stu.. Maaf.. Aku terlalu cepat ya?"

"Uhh.. Bukan begitu! Aku hanya capek, jadi tidak bisa mengejarmu.." Ujar Stu sambil cemberut. Elli menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Rupanya dia terlalu berkonsentrasi mengejar Claire dan Dokter hingga melupakan adiknya.

"Maaf ya Stu. Ayo, kita jalan pelan-pelan ya."

Elli segera menggandeng tangan adiknya. Mereka pun berjalan melewati Toko Ayam Rick. Disanalah mereka mulai melihat sosok tak asing yang dipenuhi aura hitam kelam. Saat mereka mendekat, Elli segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Claire! Dokter! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian basah kuyup begini?"

Dokter masih terdiam. Terlihat dia benar-benar marah dan tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Karena itulah, Claire lah yang berbicara.

"Jadi…. Begini… Tadi itu.."

**_(flashbackstart)_**

_Dokter dan Claire masih sibuk mengambil rumput obat. Kemudian, Claire merasa sejak tadi ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Claire pun menoleh dan mendapati ada seekor kera yang berdiri di atas batu. Claire pun mendekati batu itu._

_"Dokter! Lihat! Lihat! Ada kera!"_

_Dokter pun menoleh dan melihat kera yang berdiri di atas batu itu. Tapi Dokter kembali mencari rumput obat tanpa mempedulikan kera itu._

_"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong kau harus hati-hati pada kera itu. Kusarankan jangan mendekatinya."_

_"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Claire sambil melihat kera yang saat ini sudah turun dari batu dan mendekati Dokter._

_"Kera itu sangat lincah. Dan dia suka mengambil barang milik orang lain. Kalau sudah diambil olehnya, susah untuk didapatkan lagi."_

**_Syut!_**

_Kera itu mengambil kertas dari saku Dokter dengan lihainya._

_"Ah." Claire plengo. Begitu pula Dokter. Mereka sempat terdiam sampai kera itu mulai berlari ke atas pohon. Dokter pun meraba sakunya._

_"GAAAAHHHH!"Claire terhentak. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Dokter berteriak. Dia pun segera berlari ke arah Dokter._

_"A-apa?! Apa yang diambil?!"_

_"Kertas! Kertas penting berisi resep obat yang berhasil kutemukan setelah penelitian 8 hari 9 malam itu… Diambil! Diambil!" Dokter panik. Stress. Dan jujur, Claire agak takut melihatnya._

_"Sepenting itu?" Tanya Claire._

_"Kejar! Mana kera itu?!" Dokter menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari kera itu berada. Claire yang melihat kepanikan Dokter ini pun, mulai tertawa. Mendengar tawa bahagia Claire, Dokter menatap Claire tajam._

_"Kenapa…"_

_"Heh?"_

_"Kenapa kau bisa tertawaa! Itu hasil perjuanganku kau tau?!" Oke kawan. Dokter murka. Dan kalian tau Claire kan? Tentu saja dia tidak terima diteriaki seperti itu._

_"Jadi maksudmu ini salahku?!"_

_"Tentu saja!Asal mula kera itu mendekat karena kau mendekatinya!"_

_"Hei! Itu salahmu karena lengah! Jadi kertasmu diambil! Lagipula kenapa kertas sepenting itu dibawa-bawa sih!?"_

_"Aku takut hilang kalau ditinggal di klinik!"_

_"Memangnya siapa yang tertarik mencuri informasi tentang obat-obatan begitu hah!?"_

_"Aku hanya berusaha mencegah! Lagipula kau ini juga termasuk kandidat maling kan?!"_

_"Enak saja! Apa maksudmu!"_

_Sementara mereka terus bertengkar, kera di atas pohon itu mulai memainkan kertas yang diambilnya. Setelah bosan, dia pun membuang kertas itu. Begitu melihat hal tersebut, Dokter segera berlari dan berusaha mengambil kertasnya yang kini sedang melayang-layang itu._

_"AH! Kertasku!"_

_"Bahaya! Bisa-bisa kertasnya masuk ke sungai!" Claire dan Dokter lari bersamaan untuk mengambil kertas itu._

**_DUAK! BYURR!_**

_Alhasil mereka bertabrakan dan akhirnya terjatuh masuk ke dalam sungai._

_"…" Kini mereka berdua basah kuyup. Sementara kertas milik Dokter itu, dengan selamat mendarat di pinggir sungai. Kera yang menjadi penyebab semua ini pun, segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka berdua terdiam melihatnya._

**_(flashbackend)_**

"….. Begitulah."

Elli dan Stu saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka tertawa. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Claire dan Dokter semakin cemberut. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan, pulang menuju klinik.

**-oOo-**

**-Malamnya-**

"Hoaamm!"

**Brugh!**

Claire merebahkan dirinya di kasur lagi.

"Uhh.. Aku masih belum bisa tidur…"

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada jas Dokter di atas mejanya. Barusan, Claire telah selesai mencuci dan mengeringkannya. Dia pun mendekatinya dan merentangkan jas itu. Yep. Lubang yang dia buat masih ada.

"Phft.."

Claire pun berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sampai sekarang Dokter belum menjahit jasnya itu. Mungkin Dokter tidak bisa menjahit. Kemudian Claire melirik ke arah Elli, yang sudah tertidur pulas. Aneh. Padahal Dokter bisa minta tolong pada Elli.. Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?

Claire terus memperhatikan jas itu. Kemudian dia ingat bagaimana Dokter memberikan jas itu kepadanya untuk menutupi pantatnya yang basah itu. Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

No. Dia bukan orang baik. Bukan. Bukan. Tidak sama sekali. Mungkin dia hanya malu berjalan dengan orang yang pantatnya basah. Jadi dia sengaja memberikan jasnya padaku! Yep! Pasti begitu!

Kemudian Claire terdiam lagi. Tiba-tiba mulai timbul perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Tapi, matanya pun tertuju pada peralatan jahit milik Elli, dan beberapa kain yang ada disana. Dia pun tersenyum. Rupanya, kelicikkannya mengalahkan niat tulusnya.

**-oOo-**

"Dokter, selamat pagi."

"Ah.. Pagi."

Dokter pun duduk di kursinya. Elli pun menuangkan kopi di cangkirnya. Dokter menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih. Kemudian dia terdiam dan melirik ke arah kursi Claire. Tumben dia belum bangun? Biasanya dia paling semangat kalau sarapan.

"Dia belum bangun?" Tanya Dokter setelah menelan tegukan kopinya.

"Mm? Dia?" Elli melirik ke arah kursi Claire. "Oh.. Claire. Tidak, dia sudah bangun kok. Tapi dia tadi pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke rumah nenek.."

"Oh begitu.." Ujar Dokter singkat sambil meneguk kopinya lagi. Lalu mulai memakan sarapannya, roti bakar dengan selai.

Elli melirik ke arah Dokter. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan berdua seperti ini. Bukan berarti Elli tidak senang dengan kedatangan Claire, tapi.. Ada saatnya dia merindukan waktu yang dia habiskan hanya berdua dengan Dokter seperti ini. Dia sangat senang.

Kemudian dia melirik lagi ke arah Dokter, dan kali ini Dokter menatapnya, dan mata mereka pun saling bertemu. Elli langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan pura-pura menyantap sarapannya. Dokter pun tanpa basa basi, kembali meneguk kopinya lagi sebelum..

**BRAAKK!**

**BURR!**

Dokter memuncratkan kopinya.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Dokter menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"A-ah! Lap! Lap!" Elli segera lari ke dapur, mencari lap untuk mengelap kopi yang tumpah itu.

"Dokter! Dokter! Coba lihat… Heh?" Claire terdiam melihat wajah murka Dokter dengan kopi belepotan kemana-mana. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya polos.

"…. Kau itu…" Dokter berdiri dan mendekati Claire. Menunjuk ke arah pintu yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi korbannya. "Bisakah berhenti merusak pintu rumahku?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tegas, hampir meledak malah.

"Ups.. Maaf.. Hehehe.." Claire hanya nyengir. Dokter hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Habis darimana kau?" Tanya Dokter sambil melirik ke arah sesuatu yang dibawa Claire. "Mm? Apa itu?"

"Ah! Ini! Pakai!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Dokter, Claire memakaikan jas putih milik Dokter kepadanya. "Kukembalikan!" Ujar Claire.

Dokter hanya terdiam. Kemudian dia pun menciumi jas itu.

"SUDAH KUCUCI KOK!" Teriak Claire kesal.

"Ah. Baguslah. Hampir saja aku menelepon tukang jahit untuk menjahitkan satu jas lagi untukku.."

" . Jangan khawatir! Jasnya sudah kucuci, kurendam pewangi semalaman, kusetrika, kuberi parfum, dan tentu saja sudah kusemprot dengan cairan anti kuman! Puas kau?!" Ujar Claire. Dokter menatap jasnya.

"Ya, ya. Baguslah." Dokter berjalan untuk mencuci piring kotornya, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Claire.

….. Heh?

Claire terdiam. Dokter yang heran pun mendekatinya.

"Kau kena…"

"…..WUAAAAHH!"

**JEDUKK!**

Kepala Claire pun menyundul dagu Dokter. Dokter pun meringis.

"ADUH!"

Sementara Dokter sibuk mengelus-elus dagunya, Claire pun melesat keluar dari klinik. Saat Claire membuka pintu klinik, Dokter pun berteriak.

"PELAN-PE…"

**BRRUAAAKKK!**

"….lan.."

Dokter hanya pasrah, sambil terus mengelus dagunya yang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Ckck.." Ujarnya sambil mencuci piringnya. Baik Dokter maupun Claire, tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Dokter telah selesai sarapan. Dia pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya, bersiap membuka kliniknya. Dia pun duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia bisa mencium bau harum dari jasnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia tidak sempat mencuci jasnya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebohnya Claire jika tau, jas yang dia pakai belum dicuci selama 2 minggu lebih. Dokter tertawa kecil membayangkannya. Saat itulah, ada seseorang yang datang ke klinik.

"Pagi, Dokter."

"Ah, Lilia. Selamat pagi. Mau ambil obat yang seperti biasa?"

"Iya Dokter. Tolong ya."

"Baiklah, sebentar ya."

Dokter pun berjalan menuju rak dan mengambil beberapa obat. Tapi dia merasa mendengar suara tawa Lilia. Dokter pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"….. Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak.. Maaf Dokter. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Dokter ternyata memiliki selera yang amat imut." Ujar Lilia sambil menahan tawanya. Dokter menurunkan alisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Lilia.

"Apa maksud…"

**BRAK!**

"DOKTER! Yoooo!"

Tiba-tiba, Zack masuk ke dalam klinik. Membawa beberapa kotak obat. Dokter sempat menyipitkan matanya, bersiap untuk menceramahi Zack etika membuka pintu rumah orang lain dengan baik dan benar.

"Oh, ada Lilia! Halo! Sedang membeli obat?"

"Begitulah Zack. Hehehe." Jawab Lilia.

"Ah, ini Dokter! Pesananmu! Baru datang tadi pagi!" Ujar Zack sambil mengangkat beberapa kotak obat dengan ringannya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih. Letakkan saja disana."

"Oke baiklah! Mmm…? Pfht!" Tiba-tiba Zack memalingkan wajahnya, menahan tawa. Dokter makin kesal. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Ada apa?!" Zack, masih memegang perutnya, menunjuk ke arah jas Dokter.

"Apa-apaan motif itu! Kau ini.. Diam-diam seleramu begitu rupanya." Ujar Zack sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Dokter. Dokter yang semakin bingung bercampur kesal itu segera melepaskan jasnya dan merentangkannya. Dapat dilihatnya, pada bagian yang dulu robek, telah ditambal oleh kain bermotif bunga-bunga besar, dengan banyak sekali tambahan manik-manik berbentuk hati dengan warna pink mencolok di sekelilingnya. Dokter pucat pasi. Tangannya mulai bergetar memegang jas yang baginya sekarang rada menjijikkan itu.

"….. Jadi ini ulahnya yang sebenarnya…"

"Heh?" Zack dan Lilia kebingungan menatap Dokter yang sudah murka itu. Dokter menarik nafasnya, lalu berteriak.

"Kemana perginya dia... DASAR BOCAH ITUU! AWAS DIA!"

Tampaknya hubungan mereka berdua, tidak akan pernah berubah, hingga saat ini.

**("0_0) …..?!**

**(bersambung~)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Halo, semuanya!**

**Author ngaret lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Maaf, karena sibuk jadi saya belum sempat update. Tolong maklumi aktor sok sibuk yang satu ini. (-_-")**

**Author mau ngucapin makasih banyak atas reviewnya! ^^ Dan langsung aja, inilah lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya. Maaf kalo gaje, garing, banyak typo, dll, semoga menghibur! ** **Mohon kritik dan sarannya~**

**-Lutanima-**

* * *

><p>Claire berlari.<p>

Berlari.

Dan terus berlari tanpa arah. Asalkan dia pergi jauh dari klinik.

Dia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi pada kakinya. Yang jelas kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak sejak, ya. Kejadian yang kurang dari 3 detik itu.

Perlahan Claire berhenti dan memegang rambutnya.

Ya, orang itu telah melakukan hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh Elli dan ayahnya. Mengelus kepalanya.

Oke, jujur Claire suka saat kepalanya dielus oleh orang lain. Karena rasanya sangat nyaman. Tapi terkecuali oleh si muka aspal itu. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak enak.

Tanpa sadar Claire sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Di saat itulah, dia melihat sebuah kaleng bertuliskan, _'kare kemasan ekonomis, tinggal dihangatkan!'_ tergeletak tepat selangkah di depannya. Didukung oleh perasaan yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan itu, Claire pun mengangkat kakinya dan..

**PRAK!**

"BRENGSEK! MEMANGNYA AKU ANJING, APA?!"

**KLOTAAKK!**

"Yaaww!"

Claire terdiam. Merasa penasaran dengan pemilik suara bass campur cempreng yang agak melengking barusan itu, Claire mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada orang. Tapi begitu Claire menurunkan sedikit wilayah pandangnya...

"W-WOAH! Mayor Thomas!"

Claire yang panik, langsung mendekati mayor yang sudah terkapar dengan jidat merah, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih selaras dengan pakaian berwarna merahnya. Masalahnya, Claire saja baru bertemu dengannya sekali, saat Elli memperkenalkannya kepada beberapa penduduk sekitar klinik. Masa sekarang Claire sudah terlibat masalah dengannya?!

"Aw aw aw! Apa yang terjadi barusan...?" Mayor mengelus-elus jidatnya. Claire yang panik buru-buru mencari kaleng yang tadi dia tendang. Setelah dia menemukannya, Claire segera mengambil kaleng itu dan melemparnya ke balik semak-semak, sebelum mayor melihatnya.

"E-em..." Claire mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus. Tapi karena dia sedang tidak bisa berpikir kreatif, dia pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Wah, mayor! Entah kenapa, topi anda terlihat lebih berkilau hari ini!"

"Ah? Hohoho! Benarkah? Ini topi yang kubeli di Swiss 75 tahun yang lalu! Sebenarnya Richard memberikannya kepadaku, tapi akhirnya karena tidak enak hati, aku pun membelinya dengan harga yang cukup mahal! Hoho!" Claire menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak peduli mayor ini mau bicara apa, asalkan kelakuannya barusan tidak ketahuan, dan tidak ditilang Haris akibat _'tindakan kekerasan pada orang tua'_. Tunggu dulu. Ralat. _'pada orang yang sangat tua'._

"Wah, wah Thomas. Claire. Apa yang kalian sedang lakukan?"

Claire mengenal suara lembut ini. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan menghampiri sang pemilik suara.

"Ellen!"

Ellen. Ellen adalah nenek Elli dan Stu. Claire selalu menganggapnya sebagai orang yang unik. Sejak dulu, Claire selalu memanggil nenek satu ini dengan menggunakan nama panggilannya. Bukan berarti Claire tidak sopan ya. Tapi memang itulah keinginan Ellen dari awal. Ellen merasa dengan memanggilnya menggunakan namanya, Claire bisa jauh lebih nyaman saat berbincang dengannya, dan juga agar terdengar lebih akrab.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Ellen, muncul Stu dengan muka masamnya.

"Nenek~ Aku sudah mendorong nenek sampai keluar.. Sekarang aku boleh main?" Melihat cucu laki-lakinya menarik-narik bajunya, Ellen pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Stu.

"Iya, kau boleh main. Terima kasih ya, sudah menolong nenek keluar."

Seketika muka masam Stu langsung berubah menjadi gembira. Dengan cepat, dia segera berlari menuju ke arah gereja. Sementara Claire, terdiam menatap Ellen. Ya, nenek Elli dan Stu ini sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi. Sehingga dia harus terus menerus berada di kursi goyang. Pasti membosankan.

"Ah, Ellen. Claire. Setelah ini aku harus mengurus beberapa data dulu, jadi jika boleh, aku permisi dulu ya." Ucap Mayor sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jidatnya masih merah. Ellen terlihat bingung melihatnya, sementara Claire pura-pura tidak tau sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Mayor Thomas.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana hening. Sampai akhirnya, Ellen memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kau sendirian, Claire?" Claire terhentak. Sedikit kaget tiba-tiba diberikan pertanyaan oleh Ellen.

"I-iya! Hari ini sendiri.. Hehehe!"

"Elli masih ada di klinik?"

"Iya, bersama Dokter juga!"

"Oh begitu.."

"Hehehe..."

Suasana pun menjadi hening lagi. Sesekali Claire mencuri pandang ke arah Ellen. Dia sempat ragu, tapi.. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Pasti.. Sakit ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kaki.. Ellen.."

Ya. Seharusnya Ellen masih bisa menjadi orang tua yang segar bugar saat ini. Hanya saja sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, penyakit telah menggerogoti kaki Ellen. Sehingga kakinya pun menjadi sering sakit sampai saat ini. Ellen sudah tidak bisa berjalan terlalu lama. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri pun sulit.

Mendengar pertanyaan Claire, Ellen pun tertawa.

"Yah, sakit. Tentunya. Tapi rasa sakit ini menjadi bukti bahwa kakiku ini masih berfungsi." Ujar Ellen. Claire hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa kaki Ellen tidak bisa diobati?" Tanya Claire.

"Mm... Saat ini belum ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi, dengan obat dan perawatan yang mereka berikan, rasa sakit di kakiku ini bisa berkurang." Ujar Ellen sambil menatap kakinya. Dia pun bergumam lagi,

"Kurasa itulah salah satu alasan kenapa anak itu memilih menjadi perawat." Claire terdiam. Dia tau siapa orang yang dimaksud Ellen.

"Maksudnya, Elli?"

"Ya, aku kadang merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Dia kadang terlalu memaksakan dirinya menjadi perawat. Aku harap dia tidak melakukannya hanya demi aku.." Ujar Ellen. Mendengar hal ini, Claire langsung berdiri di depan Ellen dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!"

"Selama ini Elli selalu berjuang keras! Tapi dia tidak terlihat terpaksa kok! Ellen tidak tau kan ekspresinya saat dia mengobati pasien? Dulu di sekolah dia selalu terlihat senang saat merawat murid yang sakit di UKS! Dia juga dipuji oleh guru-guru, dan dia mendapat julukan sebagai 'istri terbaik' satu sekolah! Dia benar-benar suka menjadi perawat!"

Ellen mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sementara Claire sibuk mengambil nafasnya. Setelah mencoba mencerna satu-persatu perkataan Claire barusan, Ellen pun tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu, Claire?"

"Heh?"

"Kau ingin menjadi apa, nanti?"

Kini giliran Claire yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia paling bingung jika topik ini dibawa-bawa.

"...u..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak tau.."

Claire menundukkan kepalanya. Selama ini dia merasa hanya ingin berada di samping Elli. Jadi dia berpikir untuk masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengan Elli, sehingga dia masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk terus bersama dengannya. Tapi dia tau, hal itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"Aku ingin.. memasuki jurusan yang sama dengan Elli.. Tapi aku tau! Aku tidak cocok dalam bidang itu!" Teriak Claire. Ellen terdiam, dan terus mendengarkan Claire berbicara.

"Pertama, kalau aku jadi dokter. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku menyerah. Bahkan hapalan yang kuhapalkan hari ini, dalam 3 jam, aku melupakannya! Mustahil bagiku untuk jadi dokter dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang bisa dijadikan bantal keras itu.."

"Kedua, perawat. Sudah lama aku ingin jadi perawat seperti Elli. Tapi teman, bahkan guruku selalu menolakku melakukannya! Karena sifat ceroboh dan kasarku ini.. Katanya.. Aku.. Tidak.. Cocok.. Jadi.. Perawat..." Claire mulai lemas. Ellen pun tersenyum.

"Claire, cita-cita itu bisa berubah-ubah. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan di luar sana yang aku yakin kau akan suka nantinya. Bagaimana kalau memikirkan hal yang kau ungguli dulu, sebagai pekerjaan? Nah, sekarang.. Kira-kira apa kau punya keahlian di suatu bidang, Claire" Tanya Ellen. Claire meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Mmm... Hmmm.. Ah! Banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku jago memijat orang! Termasuk mamaku!"

...

Senyum Ellen masih melekat pada wajahnya.

"Wah-wah.. Bisa kucoba lain kali. Tapi maksudku... Ah. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau prestasi? Prestasi yang pernah kau dapat?"

"Pres.. Prestasi..? Nilai rapotku sebenarnya cukup bermasalah.. He-he.. Mm.. Tunggu.. Mm.. Ahhh! Ya! Aku pernah menang lomba makan pudding pakai sumpit! Aku yang paling cepat loh!"

...

Senyum Ellen masih... menempel pada wajahnya.

"Wah. Wah. Hebat, cukup sulit loh mengambil pudding dengan sumpit. Apalagi dengan umur setua aku. Kau hebat Claire. Tapi... Ah. Hobi. Ya, bagaimana kalau hobi?"

"Hobi.. Hobi... Apa hobiku? Hal yang sering kulakukan... Mm... Ahh! Hobiku adalah melihat foto-fotoku dulu bersama Elli! Aku mengoleksinya sampai 5 album! Dari SMP-SMA! Nanti akan kulihatkan ke Ellen! Rambut Elli masih panjang loh!"

Dan senyuman Ellen masih tetap melekat pada wajahnya. Walau kali ini, Ellen agak terdiam lebih lama. Sebenarnya di balik senyumannya Ellen sedang berpikir. Berpikir keras.

"Wah wah. Claire.. Kau itu sangat menyayangi Elli, ya?" Claire langsung tersenyum maksimal mendengar pertanyaan Ellen.

"SANGAT!" Ucapnya bangga, tanpa jeda sedetik pun.

"Elli itu baik hati, cantik, dewasa, ramah, tidak sombong, pokoknyaa! Dia adalah perempuan paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat! Tidak ada laki-laki yang akan berani menolaknya! Aku yakin itu!" Mendengar ucapan Claire, Ellen pun tertawa.

"Begitu ya? Haah... Kuharap juga begitu.."

"Eh?" Ellen hanya tersenyum kepada Claire, lalu mengambil tangan Claire dan menggenggamnya.

"Yang jelas, untuk saat ini, carilah dan lakukanlah hal yang kamu sukai. Jangan sampai menyesal akan pilihan yang kamu buat. Masih ada banyak hal yang dapat kamu lakukan, kau tau?"

Ellen pun mengelus kepala Claire.

"Terima kasih karena selalu bermain bersama Elli sampai saat ini. Untuk seterusnya, tolong jaga Elli ya."

Claire merasa pipinya memerah. Secara refleks, senyumannya pun muncul. Ya, dia memang menyukainya. Dia suka saat orang lain mengelus kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba senyuman di wajahnya menghilang seketika. Dia pun menatap Ellen dalam-dalam.

"Ellen..." Tanya Claire, sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa senang saat kepalaku dielus.. Meskipun dielus oleh orang yang kubenci setengah mati.. Mm... Aku masih normal, kan?" Ellen tertawa mendengar ucapan Claire.

"Tentu saja, semua orang pasti menyukainya. Lagipula, elusan di kepala itu merupakan bahasa tubuh, kau tau?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, artinya itu menyampaikan bahwa _'kau sudah berusaha dengan baik'_."

Mata Claire terbuka lebar. Jadi... Dia tidak pernah berpikir itu sebelumnya. Dia pikir saat orang lain mengelus kepalanya, itu hanya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman saja. Tapi rupanya ada artinya segala. Dan...

Claire terdiam.

"Berarti aku dipuji Dokter dong?!" Tanpa sadar, Claire berteriak. Ellen hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Dokter?"

"Ya! Selama ini aku selalu disuruh mengumpulkan rumput obat sebagai imbalan tinggal di klinik! Aku selalu gagal! Tapi tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba mengelus kepalaku! Aneh kan Ellen?! Apa itu artinya aku sudah berhasil? Aku berhasil?" Ellen mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sementara Claire terus bertanya bertubi-tubi. Ellen hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa itu pertanda baik. Syukurlah Claire."

Raut wajah Claire langsung mencerah. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia pun melompat-lompat gembira. Dia dipuji oleh muka aspal itu! Akhirnya dia mengakui kehebatan Claire! Muwahahaha!

"Yey! Akhirnya aku diakui! Ellen! Aku ke klinik dulu ya! Aku mau bekerja dulu! Hehehe!" Claire pun melambaikan tangannya kepada Ellen, dan segera melesat ke klinik. Ellen hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Claire. Dia pun memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghirup udara segar, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil bergumam,

"Elli.. Tampaknya, kau punya saingan yang cukup tangguh."

**-oOo-**

"La~la~la"

Claire berjalan sambil menari. Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di depan klinik. Dia sangat bangga. Bangga sekali pada dirinya. Ketika dia membuka ganggang pintu klinik...

"Aku pu..."

**PLAK!**

Claire sudah disambut oleh kain putih yang melayang tepat di tengah-tengah wajahnya.

**Pluk.**

Kain itu tergeletak di lantai. Saat Claire memperhatikannya dengan seksama, rupanya itu bukan sekedar kain biasa. Itu adalah...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jasku, hah?"

"Ah..."

Claire menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ya, dengan dahi mengkerut ala anjing bulldognya itu, dia menatap Claire tajam. Yep. Kita sebut namanya bersama-sama! Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..!

"Dokter." Sahut Claire.. pasrah. Dokter pun mengambil jasnya, lalu memutarnya, menunjukkan sebuah benda mencolok yang tertempel di jas putih itu.

"Jelaskan maksud dari keberadaan benda ini. Sekarang." Ujar Dokter, marah. Oke. Kini, rasa percaya diri yang baru saja Claire dapatkan, lenyaplah sudah. Dia ingin pergi lagi dari sini. Sekarang juga.

"Hehehe..." Claire cuma nyengir kuda.

"Jangan ketawa!" Dokter menyentil jidat Claire. Dengan keras. Sangat keras. Entah Dokter belajar teknik itu darimana, yang jelas Claire sampai meringis, dan spontan, dia melotot karena kaget.

"AW! Hei! Padahal kau baru saja memujiku tadi pagi.. Sekejam itukah kau?!" Bentak Claire. Dokter plengo.

"Hah? Memuji?" Alis mata Dokter turun sebelah. Sial. Claire paling benci melihatnya. Tangannya selalu gatal apabila melihat Dokter menunjukkan ekspresi _'ngajak ribut'-_nya itu.

"Iya! Tadi pagi kau mengelus kepalaku kan?! Kau tau? Itu bahasa tubuh! Artinya _'kau sudah berusaha dengan baik'_!" Ujar Claire semangat, sekaligus... sok bijak. Padahal dia juga baru mengetahui arti bahasa tubuh itu dari Ellen.

"Hah? ...Oh. Maksudmu saat aku mengelapkan rempah-rempah roti yang ada di tanganku ke kepalamu?"

"..."

Hah?

Claire plengo. Orang di depannya ini barusan bilang apa?

"Rempah... Rempah?"

"Ya, toh rambutmu berantakan juga. Dan kepalamu kebetulan pas, jadi.. Begitulah."

Mengelap.. MENGELAP!?

Si muka aspal ini... Bukan mengelus kepalaku tadi pagi.. TAPI MEMINDAHKAN REMPAH ROTI YANG ADA DI TANGANNYA KE KEPALAKU?!

"...doh..."

"Hah?"

"SI OM MUKA ASPAL BODOH SIALAANN!"

**BUUKKK!**

"GAAHH!"

**Drap drap drap!**

Setelah menendang kaki Dokter, Claire segera berlari ke kamarnya. Dia kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Memang benar! Tidak ada yang bisa dia harapkan dari si muka aspal itu! Dia memang siluman iblis tua muka rata super kejam!

**Ckreekk!**

Tepat setelah Claire hendak membuka pintu, dari dalam kamar, Elli sudah membuka pintu. Claire pun langsung tersenyum dan menyapa Elli.

"Ah, Elli! Halo..."

**Syuuu**

Namun, Elli pergi melewati Claire begitu saja, tanpa membalas sapaan Claire. Claire terdiam. Tak lama mukanya memucat. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang. Elli sudah turun ke bawah klinik.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Barusan, Claire tau, dia sudah menyapa Elli. Tapi Elli tidak membalasnya! Seumur hidup, baru kali ini hal ini terjadi. Apa yang telah terjadi?!

"Jangan-jangan.. Elli.. Marah.. Padaku?!"

"... Bagaimana ini..."

Masih tidak tau apa yang telah dia lakukan, Claire pun tertunduk lemas di lantai. Elli marah padanya. Apa sebabnya?!

"Gawat.. Apa yang harus kulakukan...? ... Ellliiiii!"

**(O_O") !?**

**(-bersambung-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Selamat Hari Senin Semuanyaaa~**

**Update! Yeay! ~ (?)**

**Pertama saya ingin ucapkan terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan makasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfic ini, sampai saat ini. Berkat kalian semua, saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini! ^^**

**Mmm... Di chapter ini kalo menurut Author sendiri sih, banyak galaunya. (?) Ya, di chapter ini lebih memusatkan sudut pandang ke Elli dan masa lalu dibalik cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.. Hehehehe *tawa mencurigakan*. Ada juga sepintas masa lalu Claire yang akan dimunculkan sedikit disini... Jadi... Ya, tunggu apa lagi?**

**Selamat membaca! Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan, gaje, garing, terlalu berlebihan, saya berharap cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian semua! ^^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Terima kasih~**

**-Lutanima-**

* * *

><p>Apa yang terjadi denganku?<p>

Elli duduk di kursi resepsionis, sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia menutup matanya sambil menopang pipinya, dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Gawat.."

Dia baru saja menghiraukan Claire. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Masih dapat terbayang di benaknya ekspresi Claire saat dia melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa membalas sapaannya sama sekali. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Mungkin dia terdengar bodoh, tetapi jujur, dia merasa cemburu dengan Claire berkat kejadian tadi pagi. Ya, dia cemburu. Ketika Dokter mengelus kepala Claire.

Dokter.

Ya, Elli merasa dialah yang paling mengenal Dokter. Selama ini dia belajar dengan tekun untuk menjadi perawat, salah satunya adalah demi bisa terus berada di samping Dokter seperti sekarang ini.

Sambil menutup matanya, Elli pun mulai mengingat kembali, bagaimanakah awal mula dia bertemu dengan Claire, dan juga Dokter.

**-oOo-**

_**(6 tahun yang lalu)**_

"Ne-nenek.. Akan lumpuh?"

Elli menatap pria tua berjas putih di depannya, sambil menahan tangannya yang terus gemetaran.

"Ya, untuk sementara dia bisa dirawat dulu disini. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujar pria itu sambil menatap Elli dengan tatapan sedikit iba.

"Baik.. Terima kasih, dokter." Elli pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang dokter. Setelah menutup pintu, Elli bersandar di dinding. Dia menutup matanya. Menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Dia baru menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Harusnya saat ini dia hanya fokus memikirkan jadwal belajar untuk ujian SMA nanti. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya barusan. Saat tiba di rumah, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah neneknya, yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu. Dan Stu adiknya yang masih berumur 2 tahun, menangis di dalam keranjang bayi. Kejadian itu terasa buram di pikiran Elli. Dia berlari keluar rumah, berteriak meminta pertolongan, tak lama ambulans datang dan membawa dia dan neneknya pergi ke rumah sakit. Stu telah dititipkan pada tetangga mereka.

Ya, mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. Orang tua Elli meninggal sekitar 3 bulan setelah kelahiran Stu, akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Setelah itu, Ellen lah yang membesarkan mereka berdua dengan sepenuh hati. Sendirian. Para saudara mereka tidak mau mengurus mereka. Hanya Ellenlah yang dengan sabar dan penuh ketulusan hati, merawat mereka berdua hingga kini.

Tapi Elli tidak pernah sadar, bahwa rupanya hal itu juga terasa berat bagi Ellen sendiri. Elli sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa neneknya telah memaksakan dirinya, hingga kejadian ini terjadi. Sejak dulu sebenarnya, Ellen sudah memiliki penyakit unik ini di kakinya. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun, Ellen tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dan hal ini pun terjadi. Ya, kaki Ellen tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi. Penyakit yang cukup unik bagi para dokter.

Elli termenung. Dia terdiam. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. Tapi mengingat Stu masih menunggunya di rumah, dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat itu, Elli pun berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**-oOo-**

"Elli! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Nenekmu bagaimana?!"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi langsung menyambut Elli saat dia membuka pintu kelas. Ya, dia sudah ijin 4 hari untuk tidak masuk sekolah berkat kejadian itu. Para guru memakluminya, mereka tau bahwa perjuangan yang dibutuhkan Elli sangatlah berat. Saat ini Ellen masih belum sadarkan diri, dan masih dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Sementara Stu, dititipkan pada tetangga mereka. Untunglah tetangga mereka sangat baik hati dan memahami kondisi Elli. Mereka bersedia merawat Stu, selama Elli pergi ke sekolah.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Nenekku sudah membaik kok, meski belum sadarkan diri. Itu juga berkat bantuan dan doa dari kalian semua." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Elli mencoba untuk tersenyum. Teman-temannya yang menyadari hal itu hanya terdiam dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ah, Elli! Tadi bu guru memintamu untuk ke ruang guru sekarang." Uajr salah satu teman Elli.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Elli segera pergi berjalan ke ruang guru. Elli dapat mendengar para siswi di kelasnya menjadi semakin ribut setelah dia keluar dari kelas.

_Pasti mereka sedang menggosipiku._

Ujar Elli dalam hati.

Ya, sekolah Elli adalah sekolah khusus putri. Karena itulah jujur, Elli jarang berhubungan langsung dengan anak laki-laki.

"APA MAUMU, HAH?!"

Elli berhenti di tengah perjalanannya. Dia melirik ke arah gerombolan di pinggir lapangan, yang sedang menggerubuni sesuatu. Penasaran, Elli mencoba mendekat.

"Heh. Kau, anak baru. Kau tidak tau bahwa peraturan di sekolah ini, tidak memperbolehkan para murid mengecat rambutnya. Hanya coklat dan hitam yang diperbolehkan disini!" Ujar salah satu siswi yang kelihatannya merupakan pemimpin dari gerombolan itu. Apa ini? Ternyata di sekolahnya masih berlaku geng-gengan?

"Iya benar! Jangan-jangan kau itu preman ya?"

"Menjijikkan! Padahal ini kan sekolah ternama!" Para siswi lainnya pun ikut mencaci maki seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun Elli masih belum dapat melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tampaknya orang itu sedang duduk.

"... Berisik. Sudah kubilang, ini rambut asli!"

Orang yang dikerubuni para siswi itu pun berdiri. Disaat itulah, Elli bisa melihat rambut _blonde _selehernya, dan juga ekspresi tidak sukanya, yang ia tunjukkan jelas kepada para siswi yang mengerubuninya itu.

"Hee~ kau berani melawan ya? Padahal kau ini murid baru.. Harus kita beri pelajarankah, teman-teman?" Para siswi itu pun mulai cekikikan. Elli tau, dia harus melerai mereka.

"... Hentikan!"

Para siswi itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Elli. Seketika, wajah mereka menjadi pucat.

"K-kak Elli!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka hanya bisa tertunduk diam, kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mulai melarikan diri. Kini, Elli bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang mereka kerubuni tadi itu. Tapi anehnya, Elli sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis ini.

"Kau murid baru?" Tanya Elli lembut. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Elli pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Elli. Kelas 3-B. Aku ketua osis disini. Salam kenal ya." Elli bisa melihat ada sorot rasa kagum di mata gadis di depannya. Namun itu hanya berlaku sesaat, sampai gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"... Claire. Kelas 1-A."

"Salam kenal, Claire." Ujar Elli sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, Elli pun mulai tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan lembut kepada gadis di depannya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa para gadis tadi menjahilimu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"…. Tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengajakku bicara." Ujar Claire, singkat dan agak kasar. Mungkin dia belum mempercayai Elli sepenuhnya. Elli yang menyadari hal ini pun tersenyum.

"Hm? Bicara? Mereka terlihat seperti mengajak bertengkar di mataku." Ujar Elli. Dia bisa mendengar gadis di depannya ini mendecak kecil.

"… Lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Untuk apa kau tau tentang urusanku?"

"Aku harus tau. Karena aku Ketua Osis disini. Dan aku juga ingin menolongmu."

"Menolong? … Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

Elli terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Terlihat sorot mata sedih yang dia sembunyikan di dalam sifat kasarnya itu. Elli harus menolong gadis ini. Ya, dia tau itu.

"Aku sempat mendengarnya tadi.. Apa ini soal rambutmu?" Claire tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Elli. Dia langsung menutupi rambutnya dengan tangannya. Tampaknya jawaban Elli benar.

"… Aneh kan? Seperti anak nakal? Berapa kali pun aku mengatakan bahwa ini rambut asli, tidak ada satu pun orang yang percaya. Mungkin karena mama berambut hitam, mereka tidak percaya padaku."

"Mmm? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"…" Claire tidak bicara. Elli sadar, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dia pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau terlihat seperti anak nakal?"

"Hah?"

"Apa itu buruk? Itu kan hanya pendapat sebagian orang saja. Yang menilai bahwa kau anak nakal atau tidak, itu kan dilihat oleh kelakuanmu sendiri. Bayangkan, misalnya ada orang yang berwajah seram, penuh luka-luka. Tapi dia ternyata adalah orang yang baik, suka menolong, dan suka bermain dengan anak-anak. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa karena dia penuh luka dan seram, sudah membuktikan kalau dia orang jahat?"

"T-tidak…?" Ujar Claire agak ragu.

"Iya kan?" Elli tersenyum menatap Claire. Claire pun tampak terdiam dan masih tertegun akan ucapan Elli barusan.

"Lagipula, aku tidak membenci rambutmu." Ujar Elli sambil menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Claire.

"Kuning itu warna yang sangat cerah, pembawa harapan dan semangat. Itu membuktikan kalau kau itu gadis yang kuat, ceria, penuh semangat, dan selalu diberkati oleh masa depan yang cerah. Arti yang sangat bagus kan? Meskipun mereka mengatakan rambutmu seperti preman atau apapun itu, tapi aku menyukainya! Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba memanjangkannya? Kurasa akan cocok untukmu! Pasti jadi cantik!"

Claire terdiam melihat senyuman Elli. Elli terlihat sangat menyilaukan di matanya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya sudah mengalir. Dia merasa sangat hangat. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan rambutnya indah. Rambut yang sejak dulu orang lain pandang buruk. Bahkan rambut yang ibunya sekali pun, tidak suka melihatnya.

Claire bisa saja langsung mengecat hitam rambutnya, untuk menghilangkan warna kuning ini. Tapi….. Dia tidak bisa. Seberapa pun dia membenci rambutnya, baginya rambut kuning ini tetap berharga. Dia tetap menjaga rambut kuning ini. Karena rambut ini… Adalah peninggalan terakhir yang mengingatkannya akan sosok sang ayah, yang telah meninggalkannya, saat dia kecil.

"…sih.…" Sambil menangis, Claire mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Elli memberikan sapu tangannya, sambil menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Claire.

"Terima… Kasih.." Claire menerima sapu tangan dari Elli, sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata sembabnya. Melihat hal itu, Elli pun tersenyum sambil menatap Claire kembali.

"Iya, sama-sama, Claire."

**-oOo-**

Elli berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli lagi tatapan tajam dari para pasien dan suster yang dia lewati barusan karena dia telah berlari di rumah sakit. Dia harus segera sampai ke kamar rawat neneknya, dan memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

**Sraagh!**

Elli membuka pintu kamar neneknya, dan melihat sosok neneknya, yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya, dengan mata terbuka.

"Elli.. Kau sudah pulang?"

Melihat senyuman serta mendengar suara hangat neneknya itu, tanpa sadar air mata sudah membendung di mata Elli, membuat pengelihatannya menjadi kabur. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Elli segera berlari dan memeluk erat neneknya, sambil menangis.

"N-nenek …. NENEK!"

Elli benar-benar lega. Setelah mendapat telepon bahwa neneknya telah sadar, Elli segera berlari dari sekolah menuju rumah sakit. Ellen, segera mengelus kepala cucu perempuannya itu.

"Maaf ya, Elli. Aku membuatmu khawatir… Maafkan nenek ya.."

Elli terus memeluk erat neneknya. Dia sangat takut. Sangat takut. Tapi kini dia benar-benar merasa lega. Pikirannya terasa kosong sekarang. Dia merasa dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lega.

"…. Ehem."

Mendengar suara berat tak asing itu, Elli pun segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada neneknya, dan menatap pria di depannya ini, dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Saking senangnya dia melihat neneknya telah sadar, dia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Dokter yang telah berada di ruangan itu sejak tadi.

"P-pak dokter, terimakasih banyak!" Ujar Elli sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pria tua di depannya itu menjadi salah tingkah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Nenekmu memang sudah sadar, tapi ada baiknya jika dia tetap dirawat disini dulu selama seminggu untuk kami teliti penyakitnya lebih lanjut lagi." Ujar sang dokter.

"Ah! Baik! Mohon bantuan bapak untuk selanjutnya!" Ujar Elli dengan semangat dan penuh rasa terima kasih. Tapi lagi-lagi dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mm.. Sebenarnya.. Mulai hari ini, bukan aku lagi dokter penanggung jawab nenekmu."

"E-eh? Oh begitu.. Lalu siapa?" Tanya Elli sedikit terkejut. Dia sudah senang dengan Pak Dokter yang satu ini, karena dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepada neneknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dokter barunya?

"…. Mungkin kau akan terkejut. Tapi jangan khawatir. Dia sangat berbakat dan dijuluki dokter jenius. Walau usianya masih sangat muda. Aku rasa, mungkin dia akan berhasil menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit nenekmu." Elli hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mendengar ucapan pak dokter satu ini.

**Sraaagh**

Muncul seseorang dari balik pintu. Dia pun mendekat dan menatap Elli serta pak dokter yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, ini dia dokter yang barusan kubicarakan. Kenalkan, ini Dokter Trent."

Elli bengong. Dia menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Dia memang pernah mendengar banyak dokter muda yang ahli sering ditemukan pada masa kini. Ta-tapi.. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar muda. Bahkan mungkin seumuran dengannya! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Ah, kau pasti kaget ya. Biar pun dia masih 14 tahun, Dokter Trent ini sudah lulus kuliah kedokteran di luar negeri 3 tahun yang lalu." Mendengar ucapan pak dokter, Elli makin plengo. Ternyata lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar seumuran dengannya. Sadar bahwa dia sejak tadi menatap lelaki itu dengan tidak sopan, Elli pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-mohon bantuannya.. E-em.."

"Panggil saja Dokter. Dan jangan sekali-sekali menyebutku Pak Dokter. Aku masih muda." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Pak dokter di sampingnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya, biarpun kasar begini, dia benar-benar jenius. Kau bisa mempercayainya."

Elli masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Lelaki ini, dialah yang akan merawat neneknya untuk ke depannya. Elli harap, dia bisa mempercayainya.

**-oOo-**

"Pagi, Elli!"

"Oh, Claire. Selamat pagi."

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, Elli masih sekolah seperti biasa. Claire, dia sekarang menjadi anak kuat dan ceria. Dia tidak pernah lagi dijahili, karena para gadis yang waktu itu menjahilinya, telah dihajar habis-habisan olehnya. Berkat ketangguhan Claire, dia sekarang menjadi cukup popular dan diandalkan oleh teman-temannya. Elli cukup kaget melihatnya, tapi selama itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik, tidak apa kan?

"Jepit rambutmu manis sekali, cocok denganmu." Ujar Elli sambil menunjuk jepit rambut bintang milik Claire, yang menghiasi rambut kuningnya itu.

"Hehehe, iya! Tapi rambutku masih cukup pendek.. Aku akan memanjangkannya sampai rambutku sepanjang Elli!"

"Mmm? Benarkah? Aku tidak akan sabar melihatnya."

"Hehehe!"

Elli dan Claire pun berjalan menuju lorong sekolah, sampai Claire menyadari Elli membawa sesuatu sejak tadi.

"Elli, apa itu?" Tanya Claire.

"Mmm? Ah. Ini bunga. Pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau ke rumah sakit, menjenguk nenekku." Claire mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah mendengar cerita mengenai nenek Elli.

"Aahh~ Aku ingin ikut juga.. Tapi hari ini tidak bisa.. Aku janji membantu mama mengurus cafenya.." Ujar Claire, dengan nada kecewanya.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali kau bisa menjenguk nenekku, kapan saja kau mau. Oke?"

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Elli! Pelajaran pertamaku dengan si guru galak itu… Sampai jumpa nanti!" Claire pun berlari ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Elli pun melambaikan tangannya pula, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, sambil membawa kantung berisi bunganya itu.

**-oOo-**

"Minggir-minggir! Pasien Gawat Darurat! Segera hubungi dokter!"

"Aku butuh darah golongan O sekarang juga. Cepat bawa ke ruang operasi!"

"Huweee! Sakittt!"

"Suster, tolong! Ibuku telah sadarkan diri!"

Elli terdiam, berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehebohan di rumah sakit. Awalnya dia merasa takut dan tidak nyaman dengan suasana itu, tapi saat ini dia malah ingin membantu mereka.

"Huweee! Aku gak mau disuntik!"

Elli menoleh ke arah suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Di samping anak itu, tampak seorang wanita dan seorang suster berusaha menenangkannya.

"Rian, kalau kau tidak disuntik, kau tidak akan sembuh!"

"Gak mau! Suntik itu sakit!"

"Tidak sakit kok, hanya tiga kali digigit semut saja, ya?"

"POKOKNYA GAK!"

Tangisan anak kecil itu pun semakin menjadi. Para orang-orang disekitar pun satu-persatu mulai menatap anak itu. Ibu dari anak itu pun mulai tampak gelisah.

"Rian, jangan bikin mama malu! Jangan menangis dong, kamu kan laki-laki!"

"Ga mau! Ga mau disuntik!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disuntik?"

Anak dan ibunya itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Elli, yang memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka. Elli pun membungkukkan badannya agar bisa lebih mudah bertatapan dengan anak laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Halo! Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Hik.. ... Rian.." Anak lelaki itu mulai menghapus air matanya, dan memegang erat kain baju ibunya. Kelihatannya dia sedikit takut akan kedatangan Elli.

"Oh begitu.. Rian, kenapa kamu tidak mau disuntik? Kalau kamu disuntik, kamu tidak akan bisa sembuh." Ujar Elli. Anak lelaki di depannya ini pun memajukan bibirnya.

"Soalnya suntik itu sakit! Aku ga suka!" Elli pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban anak kecil itu.

"Hee.. Masa sih? Memangnya berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"7 tahun!"

"Hmm.. Coba kamu lihat disana!" Elli menunjukkan lorong kamar balita.

"Mereka yang masih bayi saja, tidak takut disuntik, masa kamu takut?" Anak lelaki itu pun mulai mengkerutkan alisnya.

"B-biarin! Mereka kan masih bayi! Belum mengerti apa-apa! Beda dengan aku dan teman-temanku! Yang sudah mengerti rasa sakit!"

"Jadi kau hanya ingin ikut-ikutan temanmu? Tidak ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari mereka?"

Anak kecil di depan Elli ini pun terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Elli pun menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau kukasih tau caranya supaya tidak sakit?" Mendengar tawaran Elli, mata anak di depannya ini pun berkilauan.

"M-mau! Memangnya bisa?!"

"Ada, sini! Pertama, genggam tanganku ya?" Anak lelaki itu pun menggenggam tangan Elli kencang-kencang.

"Lalu, tutup matamu." Anak laki-laki itu pun menutup matanya.

"Nah, setiap aku bertanya, kamu jawab iya atau tidak ya.. Tapi jangan buka mata sebelum aku perbolehkan, oke?"

"O-oke..." Jawab anak itu sedikit gugup. Elli pun memberikan isyarat pada suster di sampingnya.

"Apa... Kau suka main bola?!"

"I-iyaa!"

"Hmm.. Apa.. Kau suka makan sayur?""

"T-tidak!"

"Masih sering ngompol di celana?"

"TIDAK!"

Mendengar percakapan Elli dan anak lelaki itu, banyak pasien anak-anak yang mulai berdatangan, menyaksikan mereka dan tertawa-tawa.

"Mm... Pernah tidak mengerjakan pr?"

"Mm.. Eh.. I-iyaa..."

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"E-eh?! Tidak!"

"Orang yang disukai?"

"E-ehh! Em..?!"

"Biar kutebak.. Pasti gadis yang kau suka itu… Kulitnya putih!?"

"T-tidakk...!" Muka anak lelaki itu mulai memerah.

"Eh? Jadi kau suka yang berkulit hitam?"

"BUKAN BEGITUU!"

Para pasien anak-anak disekeliling mereka pun mulai tertawa. Sementara itu, suster pun memberikan tanda pada Elli.

"Nah, kau sudah boleh membuka matamu." Anak laki-laki itu pun membuka matanya dan baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak lain.

"Eh? Eh?"

"Kau hebat sekali! Tadi suntiknya tidak sakit?"

"Haha! Jadi pacarmu berkulit hitam ya? Orang afrika kah?" Para anak-anak lainnya sibuk memberikan pertanyaan. Sementara anak lekaki itu, masih tampak kebingungan.

"Eh? Eh? Aku tadi disuntik?!"

"Iya, tidak begitu sakit kan? Ayo, bilang terima kasih sama kakak itu." Ujar ibu dari anak itu. Dia pun tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala kepada Elli.

"Ehh? Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula.. Aku memang ingin mencoba melakukan hal-hal layaknya seorang suster.." Ujar Elli sambil tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu, anak lelaki itu pun mendekati Elli, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"... K-kalo kakak yang jadi susternya, aku mau kok disuntik lagi.."

Elli segera tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Elli menjawabnya, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa ini ramai-ramai?"

Elli menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"D-Dokter Trent!"

"... Ah. Kau cucunya nenek itu ya?" Elli pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Panggil Dokter saja, rasanya tidak enak mendengar orang lain memanggil namaku." Ujar Dokter. Dia pun berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Elli yang sadar akan tujuan utamanya untuk menjenguk neneknya pun, segera pamit dari sana, dan berlari menuju kamar neneknya. Dia sadar, Dokter tampaknya ingin menuju tempat yang sama. Alhasil mereka pun berjalan bersama dalam keheningan.

...

Merasakan suasana yang sangat kaku, Elli berusaha berpikir keras, mencari sebuah topik untuk memecahkan keheningan. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dadanya terus membuatnya gelisah, sehingga dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Sesekali, Elli pun mencuri-curi pandang kepada Dokter.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti siswa pada umumnya. Hanya saja, saat ini dia memakai jas putih ala dokter, lengkap dengan perabotannya. Postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi, membuat Elli harus menengadah saat berbicara dengannya. Mungkin karena itulah, dia terlihat dewasa. Jujur, Elli jarang bertemu langsung dengan lelaki sebayanya. Mungkinkah itu penyebab rasa gelisahnya selama ini saat dia bersama Dokter?

"... Hm?"

"U-UWAA!"

Elli terhentak mundur. Dia kaget. Tiba-tiba mereka bertatapan mata. Sementara Dokter, tidak menghiraukan Elli dan terus berjalan menuju kamar Ellen. Elli pun segera menarik nafasnya, dan mengejar Dokter.

"... Pasti kau merasa aneh ya?" Tiba-tiba Dokter berbicara.

"E-eh?"

"Yah.. Seorang Dokter, dengan umur semuda aku. Kau pasti meragukanku, kan?" Elli dapat melihat sorot mata menerawang terpancar di mata Dokter.

"I-itu tidak benar! A-... Aku percaya padamu!" Ujar Elli, yang tanpa sadar telah berteriak di lorong rumah sakit. Dia pun segera menutup mulutnya. Dokter tetap cuek, dan kembali berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Elli pun mengikutinya perlahan dari belakang.

"Berteriak di lorong rumah sakit itu adalah hal yang dilarang, kau tau?"

"E-eh?!..." Elli tampak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Dokter. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Tapi, rupanya Dokter masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... Kalau kau mau menjadi suster, kau harus ingat baik-baik hal itu."

Elli mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga dan kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Dokter masih berjalan di depannya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Elli bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat.

_Bagaimana dia tau tentang hal itu?_

_Apa dia mendengarnya tadi?_

_Apa dia melihatnya tadi?_

_..._

_Apa dia barusan mendukungku_?

Elli pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mendapati bahwa mereka telah sampai di kamar neneknya. Dokter segera melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Ellen. Sementara Elli, mematung di pinggir ranjang neneknya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada dokter satu ini.

"Yak, tampaknya kondisimu hari ini sudah cukup stabil."

"Ah, terima kasih, dokter. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Padahal kau juga masih seumuran Elli.. Tapi kau sudah sangat hebat sekali.." Ujar Ellen sambil tersenyum.

"... Ini adalah pekerjaanku. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melakukannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku janji.."

Dokter menatap Ellen dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu."

**Deg!**

"Wah-wah.. Terima kasih. Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, sudah membuatku sangat senang.. Benarkan, Elli?"

"..."

"Mmm? Elli?"

"..." Elli masih terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dokter, masih tetap cuek, langsung pamit dan keluar dari kamar rawat Ellen. Setelah Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, Elli pun langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"E-elli?!" Ellen segera menatap cucunya yang kini sedang terkapar di lantai. Sementara Elli, masih terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Tadi, saat Dokter berbicara dengan Ellen, dia nampak sangat bercahaya di mata Elli. Dia tampak... Keren. Tapi dalam berbagai arti. Elli sangat kagum ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia berjanji untuk menyembuhkan penyakit neneknya.

Dan dia sadar ketika Dokter mengatakan hal itu, bahwa...

"Elli? Elli?" Ellen masih terus memanggil nama cucunya yang tak kunjung meresponnya balik. Setelah kesekian kalinya namanya dipanggil, Elli pun berdiri dan menatap neneknya lekat-lekat.

"Nenek..." Ellen mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, heran akan tingkah laku cucunya ini.

"Ada apa, Elli? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"... Aku sudah memutuskan.. Sesuatu…..!"

**Krasak!**

Elli segera memberikan bunga yang dia bawa kepada neneknya, lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar.

**SRAGH!**

Elli segera berlari keluar dari kamar neneknya. Ya, dia harus menemukan orang itu, sekarang!

…

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, mencari-cari, akhirnya Elli menemukan sosok yang dia cari-cari, sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa basa-basi, Elli segera memanggilnya.

"DOKTER!"

**Set!**

Semua mata memandang Elli. Elli pun segera menutup mulutnya, sekaligus menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya itu. Celaka. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berteriak lagi. Dan buruknya. Di depan Dokter lagi, pula.

Elli mengintip dari balik rambutnya, Dokter masih terdiam di tempat dia berdiri tadi, dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah datarnya. Elli menghela nafasnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan berjalan ke arah Dokter.

"... Ada perlu apa?" Elli merasa ada benda tajam yang menusuk dadanya saat itu juga, setelah dia mendengar suara Dokter. Tenang Elli. Tenangkan dirimu.

"Y-ya.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin... kukatakan.." Dokter menatap Elli. Menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Elli.

"... Aku sudah memutuskan.. Kalau aku..."

Elli mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dokter.

"Aku akan menjadi perawat."

Ya.

Sejak dulu, Elli sangat senang menjadi petugas di UKS. Kenapa? Karena dia suka ketika orang lain mengandalkannya. Ketika orang lain membutuhkannya, terutama ketika mereka sedang sakit. Ya, saat menolong anak lelaki tadi, Elli juga sadar bahwa dia memang menyukai hal yang berbau dengan pengobatan. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia sadar, akibat dari janji yang diucapkan Dokter tadi. Elli ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Dokter.

Menolong orang sakit.

Membantu mereka mempertahankan harapan mereka untuk kembali sehat.

Bersama-sama membantu mereka menyembuhkan diri mereka.

Ya...

Elli….. Ingin menjadi perawat.

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Baik Elli, maupun Dokter. Elli pun menundukkan kepalanya. Paling tidak, dia berhasil mengatakannya kepada Dokter. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia melakukannya tapi.. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Dokter.

"... Ya, semoga berhasil."

Mendengar suara itu, Elli langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kini, yang dia lihat, adalah sosok punggung Dokter yang sudah membelakanginya, berjalan semakin jauh.

Aneh.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diri Elli.

Elli tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa dapat melihat sekeliling dengan lebih jelas.

Kakinya pun terasa begitu ringan untuk melangkah.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang lebih sulit untuk dia pahami.

Entah kenapa...

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang sejak tadi terus melekat di wajahnya itu.

Ya, Elli sadar akan suatu hal.

Dia...

Telah jatuh cinta.

**-(bersambung)-**


End file.
